Transference
by painterly
Summary: After the fall of the Dark Lord, the followers who wish to return to mainstream society must go through a rigorous rehabilitation program created by the new ministry. Draco/Luna. Slow burn. Therapy. Rehab. PTSD. Rated T for language and sexual situations. Rating may change. Long summary inside.
1. in which draco is given a plant

**A/N: Hello again. The old stories are gone. I was literally 14 when I wrote them. I'm older and I want to write Fanfiction again. We'll see how this one goes.**

 **Summary:** The war is over. The new ministry has decreed that any witch or wizard who followed Voldemort may move back into mainstream society but only after going through an intense rehabilitation program. In order to move on into mainstream society, get a job, vote, etc, the witch or wizard must obtain a signature from their rehabilitation specialist. Luna is assigned to Draco Malfoy. They meet once a week in her small office. This is what happens when Luna refuses to quit.

* * *

 _Transference is_ _the redirection of feelings and desires and especially of those unconsciously retained from childhood toward a new object.  
_

* * *

 **June 5** **th**

They met every Monday morning 9am sharp.

He would leave his tiny flat above the laundry shop at 8:30, stop by a café to read the prophet and have a tea (no sugar, no milk), then walk across the street to her office. It was in the new art district that had sprung up after the war. Her door was faded lavender and had a moon painted into the thick pane of glass embedded into the wood. He'd ring and she'd buzz him up immediately.

Her office sat on the third floor of the old building. The first floor belonged to some sort of art collective. The second was all apartments. He was now used to seeing people chasing each other in dressing gowns, or screaming about paint or clay, arguing about sculptors and aesthetics. He had a feeling she owned the building somehow and rented it out, but didn't know how she'd come into ownership.

Her door sat at the top of the stairs on the landing. There was a plaque that read, _Luna Lovegood, LRS_. The new ministry's seal sat next to it. It seemed to smolder and move but Draco ignored it. He'd walk in without knocking. She was always ready for him with two cups of tea on the coffee table. The morning light seeped in through her large French windows and created a halo around her slim body. The windows were so large and the light so striking she never seemed to turn on the lights and so the rest of the room was bathed in cool darkness.

The first month he did nothing but sit silently. He'd look at the bookshelf behind her head, or at the clock on the wall above it. He'd study the oriental rugs and the crystal bowl full of oranges (a different fruit every session) and the tissue box on the coffee table. He wondered if any of her clients actually at the fruit she laid out. He noticed there weren't any portraits full of witches and wizards who would stare at him or listen in to any of his supposed _thoughts_ and _feelings._

She would sit in the chair before him; one leg perched easily over the other showing off her bony knees, her slim ankles, her pygmy feet in those garish purple heels. Her eyes so large and almost clear – sometime blinked, sometimes didn't. Never held within them a sense of judgment or disdain or impatience. He wished they did. Thought they ought to.

And they would sometimes watch each other, and sometimes watch each other watching each other. Sometimes she would smile, or sigh contentedly. But she never seemed bored, or disinterested. Instead she lay in wait for the day when he would finally break.

At 10 o'clock on the dot she would shut her notebook and he would fetch his cloak from the rack in the corner. He would pull the door closed quietly behind him as he left.

The 30th day of his rehabilitation he entered her office, took his cloak and hung it on the old iron rack in the corner and paused. On the coffee table along with the crystal bowl of fruit and the tea and the tissues, was a small package neatly tied up with some ribbon. A card sat atop it in a cream colored envelope. It read, _Happy Birthday_.

He sat down and starred at it. He had forgotten it was his birthday. How old was he now – 19? 20? Old enough to be out of school, living on a government stipend, in a grungy flat above a laundry.

He remembered his birthdays growing up at the Manor. Large formal events – family and friends – one year his father hired a lion tamer. The poor beast made his 13-year-old self so delighted.

He gingerly opened the envelope, trying not to look as excited and nervous as he felt. Would this be the only present he received this year?

The card came to life and began to play a small gentle tune that reminded him of a lullaby. It sang, " _Happy birthday - have a birthday full of love and joy_!" Small pieces of confetti and glitter sprung from the mouth of the card and it wobbled around mid air as if dancing. "Ha _ppy birthday Draco Malfoy_!" It said gleefully before gently floating to the table and folding itself up again.

"A girl down stairs makes those cards," Draco looked up surprised. He hadn't heard her voice since the first session when she introduced herself. "I thought you might like it. I find it absolutely darling." He didn't know how to reply so he moved onto the present.

Inside the box was a small plant in a ceramic pot. Draco carefully took it out of the box and inspected it. Small, just about the size of a milk glass, little pods colored pale pink sprung up from delicate green stems.

"It's similar to an aloe plant," Luna said. Her voice still startled him. "Those little pods are full of sap that cures burns and other small ailments."

 _Aloe? Mudblood shit._

Draco frowned. "A healing potion works much better."

"This is for putting in your kitchen on the window sill. If you ever burn your hand reaching for the kettle – this will help in a flash."

"I suppose I'm supposed to thank you now," he said, placing the pot onto the coffee table.

"You can do whatever you'd like," she said. "But please do water it once a day and let it drain in your sink before placing it back on the window. They like southern sunlight if you can hack it. They also like poetry and riddles. I fear they get terribly bored sometimes." He blinked at her and looked down at his newfound responsibility. He could throw the damned thing into the dustbin as soon as he left. He could throw it at her head and watch it shatter on her white floorboards. He could throw it out the window and dump all the soil on her carpet.

But instead he brought it home and placed it on his windowsill. When Draco got home, without even thinking, he placed the small plant in his kitchen window, noting that he did indeed get southern sunlight and thought for a moment of asking it a riddle. But then he felt foolish and made himself some tea.

* * *

 **June 12** **th**

Luna awoke around 6am and made herself breakfast. She lived alone in the attic of her building and found that if she woke too late the noise from the tenants downstairs ruined her tranquil mornings. She made some toast and slathered jam on it. She noted she had to go to the market this afternoon. She received mail from owls that had been waiting patiently for her to awake. She thought that perhaps today she would mail her friend Ginny and she what she was up to. She remembered that Ginny was in Ireland on vacation. She felt suddenly alone. She watered her plants and sang to them. She took a bath and got dressed then went down stairs to her office. He always arrived right on time. She wondered if he was taking care of the plant she gave him. She wondered if he had thrown it out as soon as he left –

BANG.

The door of her office flew open. Draco was walking with full intention towards her – small ceramic pot in his hands. He looked livid. His eyes were stormy grey and dark. His hair, though combed, looked mussed. He must have run here from his flat. Her file said that he lived about 15 minutes away in the district that housed most witches and wizards out of parole. Government housing. Projects.

"It's dead." He looked so angry. And nervous. Like a small child who was afraid of being punished but used anger to hide any outward impressions of guilt or worry. He shoved the potted plant towards her. She looked at it. Indeed, it was in a sorry state.

Luna took it in her hands and brought it to the large window behind her. Held it up in the light.

"You're over watering it," she said with a smile. "And have you been reciting any poetry?"

Draco stood in the middle of her room, dumbfounded. His cloak was still on. His body still tense. "You were _serious_ about that?"

"As serious as a heliopath on a Sunday," she replied. Then added, "they're usually bored silly by Sundays and must go out and burn _something_."

Draco nodded, not quite hearing her. He thought he had done something wrong. He thought he had killed it. That stupid plant. He had been angry. He had felt she had given him a task she knew he would fail. He thought she would laugh at him – tell everyone at the ministry that Draco Malfoy couldn't keep a damned plant alive for a week.

He realized she was speaking again, but not to him. Her delicate, tinkling voice was aimed towards the fucking plant.

"Trickster, trickster, stole the sun for a prank. Will you really ride it? Where will you hide it? Down by the riverbank."(1) The plant did seem to perk up, but Draco told himself it was his eyes playing tricks again. They had been doing that lately.

Luna gave the plant back to him, her small fingers gracing his hand. "There, it should be fine. Don't water it so heavily, it needs time to breathe."

Draco didn't know what that meant. But he felt so relived. He hadn't fucked up. Things could be fixed. He sat down on the sofa, still holding the plant, cloak still on.

Luna sat down too in her chair. Her notebook lay unopened on her coffee table. Her head cocked to the side.

"You were really worried weren't you?"

Draco frowned. _No! He would never get worried over a simple plant._ He defiantly looked out the window on his right. He gripped his hands, rubbing his knuckles over and over. But he knew she wasn't really asking him. This is why he hated these rehabilitation therapists. Only looking for the answers they wanted to hear. Like his last specialist and the specialist before them…

"It's okay to care about things, even when they're simple things like plants," she continued. "I'm glad you brought it to me. You probably feel that I tried to sabotage you. I'm not trying to control you, or make you feel incompetent. I promise."

He looked at her then, still tense as ever. He felt so foolish.

"I just," he said, looking back and forth from her eyes to the wall behind her and back again. "I didn't want to fail."

She nodded as if she understood everything he meant by that. "Of course you didn't."

They sat in silence for the rest of the session. At 10 o'clock sharp he picked up his plant and left quietly. She stood at the window and watched him walk down the street, blending in with the bustling crowd.

* * *

She had read his file of course when he was first assigned to her. He had been through three previous specialists. The first one had him for six months but he had refused to talk. The second one had the same story. The third had tried for the longest – a whole year. The file mentioned something about violent tendencies, refusal to cooperate, and felt that he was never going to complete his rehabilitation. She had recommended he be placed with a specialist that had a history of working with extremely challenging clients. In a sense, she had given up on him. They all had.

Of course, Luna had been nervous. Draco Malfoy. She had known him in school. Seen him in the war. Watched his family crumble and break beneath the harsh gaze of the media. The prophet destroyed his reputation.

But still, the program was voluntary. And yet after two years, he continued. She thought – he must want something. Without completion and signature from a LRS, he wouldn't be able to get a job and move on with his life. She knew he wasn't allowed to live off of any money acquired by means through the dark lord, which accounted for most of his family's wealth. She knew this couldn't be easy for him. She wondered how he'd feel about working with her. If he'd remembered her.

She hadn't told her friends due to confidentiality. But she often wondered what they'd think about their old bully – betrayer – being her newest client. In a way, she held his future in her hands. She could send him off to another specialist or flat out refuse to give him her signature. She could lie to his parole officer and tell them that he had dark objects or drugs in his flat.

The first day he was to arrive, she told herself that she needed to take care of herself first and if for one moment she felt uncomfortable or unsafe she should transfer him. But he came in, and sat down to quietly. And he looked so stuck. And when he left he shut her door so softly behind him. She couldn't give up. Not quite yet.

* * *

 **1\. This is a poem from the Inheritance Trilogy by N. K. Jemison. I highly recommend it.**

 **A/N:** **And that's the first chapter. This is a slow burn. I want to really try to explore this relationship in this new universe. Tell me what you think. See you next time.**


	2. in which they go on an outing

**A/N: It looks like some people are reading this which is nice. Just a warning, the opening scene is a sex scene so if that bothers you please move to the next page break.**

* * *

 **June 15** **th**

The headboard clapped obscenely against the thin wall of his bedroom. It was times like this when he was able to forget about things and just exist as the filthy, angry beast he felt like. The witch bouncing on his lap lived down the hall and sometimes came over for tea. Marigold was a tiny wraith of a girl, and even smaller of mind, but was a proper substitute for anything of real substance. They used each other and they liked it like that.

"Ah… ah….ah…" She sighed as she ran her long black nails over his chest. He grabbed her- flipped her over. Pounded into her, unrelenting. Put a hand over her mouth. Shoved two fingers in. She almost laughed. Sucked at his long fingers obscenely.

He let out a final groan, muffled in mess of his pillow and her hair. He stayed like that for a moment while they both caught their breath, then he slid out of her, off of her, and onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling. He felt her sit up and reach for her cigarettes. She sighed.

"You don't mind, do you? _Incendio_." she wasn't really asking. She lit up, and ashed in a water glass on his nightstand. He got up and went to the bathroom, throwing her a washcloth before closing the door. He bathed quickly half hoping that she'd be gone by the time he was done. Knew she would be sitting on his sorry excuse for a balcony, chain smoking and reading a magazine. She'd stay there for the rest of the day while he went to the shops. She'd ask for him to buy some booze. And maybe a pack of cigarettes. And some biscuits. He'd come home and she'd still be there but she'd be dressed. They'd fuck again and then she'd drink and listen to the radio. In the morning she'd be gone with half of his food. Sometimes she'd be gone for weeks. But she always came back. She was around his age but he knew better now than to ask if she had gone to Hogwarts.

After his shower he went to the kitchen. His mood instantly soured as he looked at the sad plant on his windowsill. Marigold hadn't noticed it yet.

The stupid plant sat, wilting slightly, judging him on the sill. He had done what she told him. He stopped watering so much. Let it drain for thirty minutes in his sorry excuse for a sink. Placed it back in the southern sunlight. Turned it every day just slightly so each bud received an equal amount of light. And still, it was wilting.

He knew what he had to do but… he didn't want to. He paused his pacing. Scowling. Pale face flushed with embarrassment. Finally, he leaned close to the plant- so close his lips almost touched the small buds. Then, in a quiet voice, below a whisper he said, "I traveled thro' a land of men, a land of men & women too. And heard and saw such dreadful things a cold earth wanderers never knew." (1)

And instantly the small plant seemed to perk up. Appeared to move and wiggle and reach for the sun. Draco shot backwards, almost fell. _Merlin._ How foolish.

Yet as he put the kettle on and munched on an off-brand biscuit absently, he felt pleased with himself. That plant would die when he wanted it to die. Until then, dying would be unacceptable.

"Bring me some tea love?" Marigold called from the balcony. "And put a spot of brandy in it."

With a final smirk at his plant, he turned to his cabinets to find his liquor.

* * *

 **June 19** **th**

"You seem pleased today."

He looked at her through the hair that had fallen in his face. He shrugged.

"I was thinking, maybe next time we won't meet here in my office." He looked at her, a little too quickly for his liking. Was this it? Was she getting rid of him?

"Instead, we should go see the botanical gardens." Draco's eyes narrowed. The gardens were all the way across town near the river. It would take him hours to walk there.

"I know you're not allowed to apparate or use floo yet," she continued. "But we can take my port key. It's ministry sanctioned." She looked at him and smiled. Her large grey eyes as calm and still as the surface of a lake in spring. "How does that sound to you?"

He nodded. Once. Twice. Stiffly. He did want to go the botanical gardens. He wanted to see more than his grimy flat, the café he went to every week, the laundry, the office where he filed his expenses, the shabby park near his building that was filled with vermin and homeless at night.

"Alright," she said cheerfully. He tried not to notice how her smile made her face brighten, how long her eyelashes were.

She scribbled in her notepad. Her quill was a long peacock feather that made everything she wrote look flourished.

"9 am, next week, we'll meet here. I'll need to send in the paperwork for the portkey this afternoon." She seemed to be speaking to herself. Her voice was excited, hurried, and seemed to float through his head like a cloud might- fuzzying everything in it's wake. "I haven't been to that part of town in a while. It will probably take longer than an hour is that alright?" He nodded but she didn't look up to check. Why were women always asking questions they didn't want the answers to?

After she was done scribbling, she looked up at him and smiled. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me about your week?"

They sat in silence for the next 40 minutes. He left quietly and she watched him walk down the street as usual.

* * *

 **June 26** **th**

Draco hated to admit it, but he was rather excited to go to the gardens. He wore his nicest grey suit, with a charcoal dress shirt. The shoes were scuffed and second hand. The fabric was cheap and needed tailoring but it made him feel closer to his old life. Or perhaps at the very least, something _different_ than what he was now. It was too hot for such an outfit but he refused to wear anything short sleeved in public. There was no known way to get rid of the _mark_ yet. Yes it had faded into a reddish scar but it was still noticeable.

As he walked to her office, he kept feeling as if she was going to pull the rug up from under him – tell him that she couldn't get the portkey permit, was too tired, was pulling a cruel joke. He'd certainly deserved it.

But when he walked into her office, he saw her standing by the window in a faded lavender dress. Little white sandals with one-inch heels covered her feet. Her signature radish earrings hung from her ears. Her blonde hair shone like a halo around her head. Draco doubted his own pale head had ever looked so pure. She draped a light grey cloak around her shoulders and motioned for him to stand next to her.

On the sill sat a small owl figurine.

"On the count of three," she said "One, two…" They both placed their hands on the small owl and with a lurch were transported to the steps in front of the gardens.

Draco hadn't used a port key in ages. The familiar feel of slight nausea settled in but he managed to land firmly on his feet. Luna floated down next to him, the chiffon of her skirt made her look so graceful. She looked serene as she smoothed her skirt out and tucked her hair and her wand behind an ear.

"Shall we?" She said and they made their way up the stone steps to the cathedral-like greenhouse before them. Luna paid for both of them since she could write it off as an expense, carefully tucking the receipt in her bag.

They walked through the indoor facilities, then made their way through the outdoor gardens. Luna stopped every so often to point out a favorite plant or creature crawling on said plant. Occasionally she rattled on about a creature Draco had never heard of and got the impression it didn't exist. But it was nice to listen to someone talk about common things and it was nice to walk alongside another person without feeling less than. So he nodded along when she went off on a tangent and neither dissuaded nor egged her on.

The summer sun beat down pleasantly, reminding them of their time in space. It was hot and Draco had taken off his cloak and jacket. Luna had pinned her mane of hair up on top of her head like a nest. Draco thought it looked embarrassingly bohemian. They both sweated politely in the sun and made their way down to the river.

The water stretched all along the west side of the city. It was nearing noon but neither person was feeling the need to go home.

"Are you getting hungry?" Luna asked. "I could go for something…"

Draco was feeling pretty hungry but he didn't want her to buy him anything.

"Maybe a nice café… there's so many up here," she mused to herself.

They ended up choosing a small café with an outside patio. Luna ordered iced tea and Draco ordered an ice water.

As they sat, Luna took out her notebook and quill.

"How do you feel about muggles?"

Draco spit into the bushes beside them. Without missing a beat, Luna scribbled in her little book and moved on.

"How do you feel about muggle-borns?"

"There's a difference?"

Her eyebrow twitched but she continued to scrawl.

"Do you aim to complete rehabilitation, find a job, and return to mainstream society?"

"Yes."

Luna nodded and scribbled some more.

"We need to set a goal," she said. "It's part of what I'm expected to do. I'd like to say, 12 months should be an appropriate time. If by then you are still unfit I will have to send you on to another specialist."

Draco drank his water and tried not to feel upset at the notion of not seeing her again.

Finally Luna put her quill down. "I was thinking," she said. "That we should take more of these trips. They probably do much more good than sitting silently in my office does. How about next week, we go to the Memorial?"

The war memorial sat in the middle of town in front of the doors of the ministry. Large white stone structures with the names of those who died carved into the faces stood as pale beacons for pilgrims and locals alike. A definite tourist attraction but also something filled with great history and depth. Draco had never seen it. He'd read about it in the prophet and felt sick.

"Why?" he said, avoiding her eye contact. He didn't actually want her to answer. But he realized that he wanted her to keep talking.

"I haven't seen it yet. And I'd like to." Simple as that.

"Fine," he shrugged and gulped down his water. Motioned to the waitress for another.

"Then next week we'll do the same thing."

* * *

They finished lunch – Luna paid ("I can write this off!") and made their way further down the river. They went into a few bookshops, bought some flavored ice, laughed at tourists together, realized they had walked miles down the length of the city and were actually nearing their own neighborhood. They stopped into a small grocery where Draco purchased some non-perishable items. They were sore, tired, and sweaty from the heat, but content. It was nearly 5 when Draco realized they had spent the whole day together. And he hadn't minded at all.

"You live near here, right?" Luna asked him.

He cleared his throat. "A few blocks away."

He brought her to his dingy flat. Thinking over and over again in his mind – _she's going to think you're a poor rat, she's going to laugh in your face because you're such a said sack of bones, is your flat even clean, have you made your bed, she's going to leave you...!_

But she didn't. Instead, as Draco unlocked his door, she slipped in before he did and set the groceries on his counter. She navigated through his tiny apartment with ease and began putting the cans of peaches, beans, and bags of rice away. She went over to the window and smiled to the plant. Recited a poem Draco had never heard of.

He watched her as she did all this. Leaned against the doorframe and thought about how normal this felt. She was in his home. This little girl. This _rehabilitation specialist_. Didn't she know this was dangerous? His family was currently on trial for war crimes. He was a threatening figure. And she was so small. Yes his wand was banned from certain spells but there were things large men could do to small girls without the help of magic. He could pick her up and throw her like a rag doll. He could do anything to her. Didn't she understand? Was she always this irresponsible? Did she behave this way with… all her other … _clients_?

"You need a table," Luna said as she looked at him over her shoulder. "A dining room with table. Where do you eat?"

"On the sofa, or standing in front of the sink," he shrugged. He never found the need for a dining table because he never had guests.

 _She does this with all her clients..._

"We'll get you one. I'm sure we can write it off on your expense report." She floated through his flat, picking up this and that. Looking at his one lamp, his radio. She avoided his bedroom, allowing him to keep that private.

 _She wiggles her way into their lives then drops them because she can…_

"And maybe a rug," she said. "I'll bring some flowers by we can-"

 _That's all you are to her, you're not friends, you're not colleagues or peers, you're a project she gets paid by the government to handle…_

"Stop." He was suddenly angry. Who did this girl think she was? Coming into his home and _judging_ him like she thought her Mudblood-loving self was better than him?

"I've had enough of your nonsense for today – leave." He marched to the door and held it open for her. She looked disappointed but not angry or indignant. He wished she had. Wished she had yelled at him. Stomped her feet. Slapped him. Pressed her body onto his and –

" _Leave_!" He roared. Her eyes grew wide and she moved next to him in the doorway.

"I'll see you next week," she murmured before disappearing down his dark hallway and out onto the street below. She left the faint scent of something fresh mingling with her sweat and the smell of the city.

Draco wanted to slam the door behind her but instead he closed it tightly, softly, as she left.

He let out a groan and punched the dry wall next to the door. It left a small dent in the wall and the pang of impact vibrated all the way up his arm through his shoulder. He turned the shower on and stood there, ignoring the familiar throb between his legs that had jumped up somewhere along the way.

* * *

1\. The Mental Traveler by William Blake.

 **A/N: So that's the second chapter. Opening with a sex scene is kind of corny but this is Fanfiction not my dissertation. Hope you liked it.**


	3. in which they are invited to a party

**A/N: I'd just like to apologize for any awkwardness or grammar problems. This isn't beta'd or edited or anything. I'm in between classes right now so I'm just trying to bang these out.**

* * *

 **June 29** **th**

Ginny was home from vacation and had owld Luna to meet for lunch.

They met in the afternoon at a small café. Ginny was tall and statuesque as always, wearing a green sheath dress and brown flats. Her face had been lightly browned from flying so often. Luna admired her nicely toned arms.

"Tell me everything!" Ginny smiled at her friend. "We haven't seen each other in ages."

"About what?" Luna smiled back. "All I do is my rehabilitation work. I barely see anyone."

"Well, look… I know there's all that talk about confidentiality but…" Ginny's eyes shifted around and she leaned in close. "I heard you're rehabilitating Draco _Malfoy_." She hissed his name like she was saying _I love watching children cry_.

Luna frowned. "I can neither confirm nor deny that-"

"I have six brothers I know what that means."

Luna sighed. She was never any good at lying. In fact, it was a skill she never put any merit in when she was growing up.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Hermione of course!"

Luna paused. "Hermione told you?" She had known Hermione was on the board of the rehabilitation program – had basically pioneered it – but never had she thought she would go against her own confidentiality clause.

"Well she didn't say it outright…" Ginny looked as if she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "She told me you're working with a dangerous wizard that we all knew from school and I mean, I'm smarter than people think I am. And you've just confirmed my suspicions. She said you've been going on… outings? Luna I'm – we're just worried about you."

Luna nodded. "I understand. Thank you." She was tired of this conversation already. Part of the reason she enjoyed her work is that she didn't have to talk about it with anyone.

"Stay safe please," Ginny kept on. "Remember all the shit he pulled in school. Terrible little –"

"I don't talk about my clients with anyone but my supervisor."

Ginny looked a little miffed but she nodded and ordered another bloody mary.

* * *

 **July 2** **nd**

Draco didn't want to wear his same grey suit again so he opted for a simple button up and slacks. It was too hot for a jacket anyway. He found himself walking just a little too fast to her office. As sad as it was, he had to admit that seeing Luna was the highlight of his week. Of course he would never admit this to anyone.

Before leaving his flat, he went into his kitchen and bent down eye-level with his plant. It was doing better these days. Seemed happier, more content. Draco had stopped watering it every hour and instead gave it a healthy drink in the morning and perhaps a light spritzing at night. It seemed to break up the monotony.

"Tell me, tell me, smiling child, what the past is like to thee? An autumn evening soft and mild with a wind that sighs mournfully." (1) Satisfied with his poem and his happy plant, Draco stood up and removed imaginary dust from his trousers. _If only they could see you know Draco…_

He left his flat and made his way to Luna's building.

* * *

Draco bounded up the steps of her building taking the stairs by two. He could smell some type of curry and hear more than one child crying. His building was so quiet compared to this shack of an apartment building.

She was waiting for him just last like time. This time she was in a white organza shift and wearing bright yellow heels. Orange bangles jingled on her thin wrists. She looked as if she were on vacation in the Caribbean. Didn't she know she was in the middle of a wizarding city? Didn't she want to blend in just like everyone else?

The small owl figurine was on the windowsill again and she smiled as he walked towards her. He could have apologized for his behavior from last time. He should have. Should have run his hands through her hair and -

"Ready?" she asked sweetly. Her eyes were unblinking as always. The light from the window made them appear translucent. Draco could see his reflection in them and it unnerved him. He used to spend hours fixing his hair and his otherwise appearance. Nowadays he wasn't one for looking in reflective surfaces.

He nodded and she counted to three. They were whisked away to center city right outside the memorial. The ministry building stood tall and ominous before it. Witches and wizards hurried to and fro up and down the steps and around the memorial.

It was a weekday in the morning so it wasn't too crowded but there were still plenty of people milling about. Children ducked in between the stone slabs that breached out of the granite. People took photos together. Some just stood quiet and still.

Draco felt tense. He felt like he was intruding – like he had no right to be here.

" _Mal-?"_

How many deaths had his family (his whole family) caused?

" _-foy?"_

Were people looking at him? Could they tell?

"Malfoy?"

"What?" Like waking from a dream, Draco blinked. He could feel his nails digging into his palms and awkwardly pulled them out. Flexed his hands. He turned to see who had been calling his name.

"It's been a while." Theodore Nott smiled a not unfriendly at him. He was wearing a blue linen shirt and grey slacks and appeared completely unaffected by the heat. Draco could tell it had been tailored even though it was such a casual look. His dark hair twisted into his eyes. He stood lean and tall and just a little tanned. He'd probably been in Italy for vacation. Or perhaps Greece. They hadn't seen each other since the war.

Draco tried to keep his face neutral and impassive. This was one of the reasons he never went uptown.

"I won't patronize and ask how you've been," Nott looked sideways at the memorial. "But you're looking well."

"You as well," Draco answered. He ran a hand through his hair, instantly regretting it. He didn't want to look as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Do I know you?"

It took Draco a moment to realize that Nott was talking to the small blonde girl beside him. He had forgotten she was there.

"We went to school together," she said, her voice bringing an instant calm. Her presence was reassurance. "I was a year below you."

"Ah yes," Nott smiled and held out his hand to her. "Lovegood right? Of Dumbledore's Army fame. I'm honored." He didn't seem insincere. He brought her hand to his mouth and Draco had to fight the urge to punch him in his mug.

"Nott of the Death Eater fame," Luna didn't miss a beat. She looked into his eyes and held no malice, like she was just stating a fact.

"I left for Italy during the war," Nott flicked a bit of hair out of his eye casually. "As I'm sure you understand," he said looking pointedly at Draco – "I am not my father's son."

"What are your feelings about muggle borns?"

Draco almost slapped her. Was she trying to get in a fight? Let the earth open and swallow him whole.

But Nott just smiled and gazed down at her small frame. "I believe the more contemporary beliefs are to be inclusive of all human types – including squibs, half bloods, mugglebornes and muggles alike." Smooth. Practiced. He didn't really answer the question but he stated a fact that was hard to argue with. Lately civil rights had moved onto intersectionality rather than simply muggles and muggle borns.

"I'm not interrupting am I? Although, I must say this is an odd choice for a date."

"We're not dating," Luna said calmly.

"I see," Nott nodded, in understanding though Draco was pretty sure he knew nothing of what was going on. "Well, I have to run. Meetings to attend." Jackass. "But Malfoy – it'd nice to see you on the scene again. I'm having a party soon-" Draco raised a hand and tried to protest but Nott clapped him on his back. "I'm back on mainland mate! Time to get the gang back together. I'll owl you. Oh and Miss Lovegood," Nott inclined his head in a slight bow. "It was a pleasure. You of course are always invited. A friend of Draco's is a friend of mine." He strode backwards confidently grinning at them. He cupped his hands to his mouth and called out, "Bring her mate! She seems entertaining!"

And with that he pivoted and walked down the main street in a satisfied stroll.

"Were you friends in school?" Luna asked.

They stood still together watching him walk away.

"Something like that," Draco shrugged. "Why didn't you tell him you're my specialist?"

"That would be a breach of confidentiality. I wouldn't do that to do. If you and I ever saw each other outside of one of our sessions I wouldn't say hello unless you did first."

Draco nodded in understanding. Good to know.

"I won't go to the party, I know you probably don't want me there." She didn't seem too sad. Draco thought of Marigold and how she would often use a baby voice in attempt of fake despondence. Manipulation.

"I don't know if I'll be going myself," he said. But he knew that now that Nott knew he was in the city, if he didn't show up it would look shameful.

"Well you make that decision when you're ready," Luna said. Come on, I want to find Remus and Tonks."

* * *

They spent about an hour at the memorial. Draco watched Luna as she caressed the names of her fallen friends. Watched her lay a hand upon the slab of white stone and press her forehead against it. Watched her long eyelashes rest against her soft cheeks.

Every now and then she would ask him a question that made him want to vomit.

"How were you punished as a child?" "Were you closer to your mother or your father?" "How would you describe your up bringing?" "How would you want to raise your own children?" "Do you wish to stay in England or move abroad?"

He would try to answer as best he could and as concisely as he could.

"Thoroughly." "My mother." "Average." "Different." "I don't know."

He would have been more annoyed at her constant pestering as it reminded him that this was not just an average outing. This was his weekly check up. When she wasn't probing into his past she was asking him about his daily life.

"How many meals do you have a day?" "What do you do during your free time?" "Who are your friends?" "What is your goal for this week?"

"Two maybe three." "I take walks." "I don't have any." "Get through this head-healing shit."

They had coffee and lunch at a nearby café. Once again Luna took out her quill and notebook and asked him about muggles and muggle borns and his willingness to complete rehabilitation. Once again he frowned and spat.

They walked down the boulevard and window-shopped. Draco watched the garments Luna eyed and wished that he were back in his old life – he could have bought her anything. Bought her ten spangled dresses and twenty necklaces with large gaudy pendants hanging off them. Gave her enchanted beetles to stick in her hair. Perfume that smelled like sunlight.

They spent the day walking back to his building and this time she didn't walk him up to his flat. He wished she had.

He watched her skip away from his window until she turned down an avenue. An owl perched at his sill. He undid the letter and read it. It was from Nott. Reminding him of his party. It was to be that Friday around 9. Other old classmates would be there. Some wizards from Notts company. Draco didn't want to go. But more importantly, he didn't want to go alone. He thought briefly of Marigold but realized that perhaps bringing an ex-Dumbledore's Army soldier would be better than bringing a poor person. He cringed. It was sad but true.

He sent his RSVP to Nott and began composing a letter to Luna.

* * *

 **July 6** **th**

He had to admit that something was changing in him. If only did he more regularly clean his flat and wash his hair. The oddest of sorts was that when Marigold showed up inebriated he laid her down on his bed and left her there to sleep it off rather than engage in her play. For whatever reason, he just didn't feel like it lately. There was always only room for one woman in his life. When it wasn't his mother it was a girlfriend. When it wasn't a girlfriend it was a fuck buddy. And when it wasn't that… well right now it was a Luna. Whatever she was.

After saying a brief good bye to his plant Draco left his flat about half past nine. What was this? A date? And who was using whom here. Technically, she had all the power. Draco felt unsure of what he was to _her_. He was her _client_. And yet… she was going to a party with him. Surely this breached that blasted code of ethics she had been prattling on about earlier.

Still, as he drew nearer to her building, he couldn't stop a sense of excitement. He hadn't been to a party in ages. Years! Would things be different now? And how would that change things?

He had bought a new suit (using a considerable amount of his savings) that included a shirt, vest, tie, cufflinks, shoes and socks. All charcoal. Not finely tailored and not cut from the best silks but it would pass. His old cape was glamored to look cleaner and sleeker. It would have to do. He hadn't given Luna any specific instruction as far as what to wear and he was nervous to see what contraption she had decided on.

She was waiting for him at the top of the stairs and brought him up to her flat, which was in the attic. It was the opposite of his barren apartment. Every corner seemed to be covered with a wall hanging or a tapestry, or a photo or painting. Oriental rugs covered her floors. Plants took up every extra inch. An easel sat in the corner surrounded by paints and half finished canvases. It was all terribly bohemian. Everything clashed.

"I figured," she said as she led him into her kitchen nook. "That this is not a work call. I wish we could floo. It was hard to get a portkey downtown on such short notice."

Draco twitched. His automatic response was that she was trying to use this to make him feel bad. That she would ask him for something in the future like a fancy dinner or a piece of jewelry, and remind him of how hard this was for her. But he reminded himself that this wasn't one of his ex girlfriends. This was a girl who believed in nargles.

In the dim light of her kitchen he was pleased to see that her choice of dress wasn't as bad as he thought it might be. She was wearing a mid length satiny type shift that seemed to appear silver or red depending on where the light hit. It was held up by thin straps and accentuated her sylphlike frame. A simple silver chain hung around her neck with a hollow circle at the end. Her ears held large hoops that seemed to spark whenever she moved her head. This seemed to be her minimalistic look.

 _This is not a work call._

Right. This was a date. Or something like it. He was so pathetic – so isolated – so alone that he had asked his damned head-healer to accompany him to a party. How depressing.

"Ready?" She looked up at him. He nodded. She counted to three and they both grasped the small owl figurine.

* * *

Nott lived in a town house along the river down town on the edge of a park that required owning a key to enter. He was old money but seemed to be making his own these days. The house was lit up with yellow golden light. They landed right outside his gate and when they walked towards the house the gates opened as if on cue. They could hear music and laughter from inside the house. Draco wasn't accustomed to feeling nervous about parties. Luna looked as serene as ever. She almost seemed to float as they made their way towards the door. Perhaps she enjoyed parties. She certainly seemed odd enough.

The door opened with a flourish before they could knock. Nott's bright face, already ruddy with drink, beamed down at them. "You made it!" He exclaimed and brought them both in for a hug. "It's been too long. And Miss Lovegood," he kissed her hand again. Draco felt the urge to punch him again. "I'm honored you decided to come."

"I haven't been to a party in a while," she said in her sing-song voice. "I thought it may be fun."

"Well you both look smashing. I'm sure good old Draco told you all about our old parties," Nott punched Draco playfully on the shoulder. Draco winced – he hadn't told Luna about their old parties. In fact, he hadn't prepared her at all. A sudden pang of guilt resonated through his body.

"Come in, come in," Nott ushered them in through the entrance hall and into a parlor full of people.

* * *

 **1\. Past, Present, Future by Emily Bronte**

 **A/N: And that's where we'll leave it for today friends. I always like to have a few good parties in my fics I don't know why. Maybe because it gives me an excuse to have the characters behave badly. Till next time.**


	4. in which the relationship progresses

**A/N: This is a shorter one but I like it a lot. I feel like we got some places. Next chapter will be a decent length one.**

* * *

 **July 7** **th**

"You went to a _party_?"

Luna was at Ginny and Harry's home in the country. Although it was a relatively new move, they had already filled it with furniture, paintings, photos and the like. Little stacks of mess sat peacefully here and there. The building felt cozy and warm. Even more so, when guests were about. Ginny was having everyone over for an early supper and after eating, people had spread out around the house and the garden to relax. A casual game of quidditch had emerged and a bonfire emerged as the sun began to set.

Luna sat under a tree in the garden with Ginny a little bit away from the rest of the crowd. Gatherings like this had a first been every month but as people had begun to settle into their lives it seemed they only occurred a few times a year. At first they could only be around each other. It was as if they spoke a language only they understood. It was one that was heavy and full like a rag in desperate need for ringing. But already, they were returning to real life. Relearning what was normal.

"Yes," Luna said. "And it was… not unpleasant."

Luna looked out across the large yard. It sprawled and met with a large field of untended wheat that was not part of Ginny and Harry's land but was unused by anyone else. The sun was gone but the glow still remained just above the rolling hills that surrounded their home. She was glad they had gotten out of the city. They both deserved some peace and quiet.

She thought about how wholesome this gathering felt compared to the party she had attended just last night. No pipe-smoke or jazz band or contortionists here. No most of her old school friends stopped drinking after a couple pitchers of ale. Got home by 9.

It was a quiet life and they all deserved some quiet after the war. But times were changing within the city- artists were finding new ways to starve, a muggle cinemaplex grew evermore popular, protests at the ministry from squib-rights activists was quickly becoming a norm, ex death eaters were trying to return to mainstream life.

Luna had been thinking about Draco lately more than ever. In fact, and for this she felt positively guilty; she had even grown a little weary of her other clients. Like many specialists she had a full load of wizards wishing to trade prison and isolation for the chance of a new life. But none of them she had known in school. And none of them made her feel rather disappointed when they left if only because she wanted them to stay a bit longer.

When she was hired she attended a 9 hour workshop discussing ethics and confidentiality. Something that wasn't explicitly stated but was heavily implied – _don't date your clients._

The sound of Ginny's voice pulled Luna out of her thoughts and back onto the soft patch of grass she was sitting on.

"-what exactly did you not understand when I told you to be _safe_?" Ginny was livid with concern.

Luna shrugged. "It was just a party. And it was fascinating. So many different types of people in one room. Nott is a… what did Draco call him? A collector."

" _First name basis, client my ass…"_ Ginny muttered under her breath and then sighed. "What will Hermione do when she finds out your fraternizing with the patient?"

"Probably hold a meeting. And then perhaps fire me. Or simply take him off my roster… and then fire me."

"Don't you care about your job Luna? I thought you got into head-healing because… well I don't know! Why did you?"

"I think…" Luna looked up at the sky. The clouds were tined dark purple and blues like bruises. She always had to work hard to keep her mind from wandering these days. "I wanted to help because it seemed like the right thing to do after the war. I understand what it's like to feel isolated from society. To feel alone. To doubt your own emotions, thoughts, and feelings. Compassion. Respect. Those are the mantras of my work but I don't see it in other specialists. Draco-" Ginny scoffed at the sound of his name. –"had three specialists give up on him before he was given to me. He has attachment issues. Probably PTSD. If I leave him, then I'll just be another person who's left him and given up. Another reason for him to be mad at the world. Another reason for him to hate everything and everyone. I think I can help him but… I think after he laves, I may be done. I want to travel Ginny!" Luna smiled at her friend as a summer wind whipped through her hair, tangling her blonde with Ginny's scarlet. A blade of grass fell in her eye, hesitated, then flew off to join it's kind. "I want to live in the future. No more of this past nonsense. It's so outdated."

"Oh Luna," Ginny sighed and put her arm around her friend.

"Oi! Luna!" Neville waved from across the lawn. "I found a thorny percillus flower!"

Luna stood up, brushed the grass off of her legs and floated over to her dear friend. "Those are good for warts caused by Yunko bugs!" she exclaimed.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," Ginny murmured into the air.

* * *

There were some things Luna hadn't told Ginny about the party. She hadn't told her about the lanterns filled with real fairies, or the room filled with nothing but people snogging each other, or all the house elves that scampered about the house bringing food and booze to the guests.

She hadn't told Ginny about how uncomfortable Draco seemed at first, only to down a few shots of fire whiskey and then appear well at ease. She didn't tell her about how pleasant all her conversations with Nott and his eccentric friends were – even if he was a "collector" he couldn't be accused of having no taste. She didn't tell Ginny about the half werewolf wizard who told her stories of his experiences in Kazakhstan and Niger. About the contortionist who knew how to lift ten pounds using the muscles in her vagina. About the wand-making apprentice who had studied Naga's in India and Egypt.

She didn't tell Ginny about how she finally decided it was time to leave around 5 in the morning and how she gathered Draco in her arms. How he leaned against her heavy with drink. How he smelled of alcohol and spice and his own unique warmth. How when she attempted to use the portkey to get them back to her apartment the weight of his body and their drunken states made them fall in a heap in the middle of her living room – her on her stomach and him half on top of her, almost passed out.

She hadn't told Ginny about how soft his features looked in the moonlight that fell through her French windows. Or how she had leant down to caress his fine cheekbones, moving his hair out of his eyes so she could see him better. Or how he opened his grey eyes and looked up at her and _smiled_.

"That was fun," he had said. "I forgot how fun old Theo can be..."

"You can sleep here," she had told him. She felt light headed. At least, more than usual. "On my sofa. I'll get you a blanket. Don't want to get any mumbunger – I mean, mumwunger infestations this time of year."

Draco had laughed- nearly giggled – "What the bloody hell are mumdungers!" he turned over onto his back and covered his face with his hands. His speech was slurred. Then he had looked at her and said, "Come here. Come here."

 _I don't want to be alone._

And then she had moved towards him and he had traced the outline of her lips with his fingers, and then he had cupped her face in his large hands, and then he had pulled her down and kissed her on her mouth – slightly off center – and let his tongue caress hers in the darkness. And then he kissed her again and again. She hadn't told Ginny how his mouth tasted like whisky and smoke and longing but also like nothing at all. And he hadn't asked anything else of her.

In between kisses he had murmured things in her ear. Trailed down her jawline and found the sensitive points on her neck. Told her how long he'd wanted to do this to her. How he watched that damned half-breed werewolf talk to her at the party how he could tell he wanted to fuck her. But look who had her now. And other terrible things she dare not let herself remember.

When his hand had moved down her body and caressed more than she had wished, she had sobered slightly and separated from him.

And she had gotten up to help him fix the couch with blankets and an extra pillow. And when she turned to leave he caught her hand in his fist and said, " _Stay_." And she let him wrap himself around her and breathe into her hair. And they were concealed by the darkness and there was no talk of the past or the future.

And sometime after that they fell asleep.

She hadn't told Ginny any of that.

* * *

She also didn't mention Draco awaking soon after falling asleep. He was shouting incoherently. His head writhed back and forth and sweat pored from his brow. Luna awoke with a start and tried to get up to see what the matter was but he pulled her back in his sleep screaming – _"No!"_

She had noticed how he flinched whenever there was a loud bang in public and how he avoided eye contact with people on the street. How he isolated himself. How he seemed to take constant vigilance to heart. And now he was screaming in his sleep. And she was very uncomfortable and slightly hung over and she wanted him to let her go.

She tried again to wriggle out of his vice like grip and almost made it. Suddenly, he awoke – his eyes violent and crazed – grabbed her and pushed her onto the hardwood floor. Pressed his thumbs into her neck. Tried to squeeze the life out of her.

Self preservation set in and Luna brought a small hand up to his face to punch him. He reared back and shook his head like a dog coming out of the sea. He looked at her. Looked at her bruised throat. Looked at his hands. The empty sofa. The pale morning light. His face crumpled and Luna thought he looked so small. He wasn't there.

"Shhh…" she crawled over to him and gently urged him back onto the sofa. She caressed her head and soothed him. Coaxing him back to sleep. "Have good dreams… it's over…. You're safe Draco…."

* * *

When she woke it was late in the day. Draco had awoken before her and left. He left her a note, however. Told her he needed to water his plant. It didn't seem insincere.

She had taken a long bath, thinking about mumwungers and also Draco. About her job. The state of the ministry. Her youthful self who once dreamt of traveling the world, navigating through valleys and mountain cliffs, documenting every mythical beast she could find.

She thought about how odd and inevitable it felt that she would have feelings for a client. She wondered how long it would take for her to get fired. She wondered if she was attracted to people that had problems because it allowed her to feel healthy for once. She always knew she had a different perspective than other children growing up. Watching your mother die does that to a child. But for a long time, she was able to just be the odd girl. It was better than being the depressed girl.

She got out of her bath and glamored her bruises away. She had never been attacked by a client before. Once, one destroyed her whole office and threatened to kill her but he came back the next session with a piece of cake and an apology. Three months later he was able to return to civilian life.

Draco's hands had felt so solid. What if he had killed her. This is why we don't go to parties with our clients, get drunk, bring them home and make out with them. She was going to be fired.

And indeed, when she walked back into her kitchen for some water, two owls were waiting for her at her window.

She took both envelopes from the owls and gave them a treat each. They blinked and fluffed their wings.

She opened the first letter – a familiar ministry seal was burned onto the parchment. The letterhead read, _Elijah Mink, Rehabilitation Supervisor_. Her supervisor was requesting a meeting with her to discuss her clients. Luna sighed and sent a hasty reply, which included the days she was free in the near future.

The other letter as on unfamiliar letterhead. When she opened it she was not unpleased to see it was from Theodore Nott. He thanked her for coming to his party and asked that she come again some time. He told her he enjoyed her perspective on life and that he thought it would be good for his dear old friend Malfoy. Perhaps she was just the medicine he needed.

Luna wasn't sure what to write back so she sent his owl on his way empty handed and kept the letter on her dining room table. She still thought Draco ought to have one. But one thing at a time.

Then she had gotten dressed and left for Ginny and Harry's.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think. Till next time friends.**


	5. in which luna feels foolish and drinks

**A/N: To the anonymous reviewer- thank you so much for your thoughts! I also really like Draco/Hermione but at some point, there's only so much one can contribute to such a huge fandom. I think my favorite thing about DM/HG is that I can imagine having a lot of fun writing about them fighting.**

 **Maybe I'll write one in the future. For now though - DM/LL has been my favorite pairing since I was like…12 and I don't think there's enough fanstuff for it.**

 **The last chapter was a bit short so here's a decent length one.**

* * *

 **July 11** **th**

"I'm just concerned, Miss Lovegood."

"I understand completely."

Elijah Mink looked worried. He was a middle-aged man thin in the bone and thinner in the hair. He wore a dusty suit that at one time might have been a vibrant purple. Thick-rimmed glasses covered his owl like eyes. He reminded Luna much of herself in fact, but only if she was constantly anxious and sweated much more often.

"I hear things. I pride myself on not being an overbearing supervisor but when _Hermione Granger_ herself asks me to give her an update because she thinks your getting too close to your clients- " he made a sweeping gesture with his hand accidentally pushing several papers onto the floor. "What am I supposed to _do_ Luna?" He leaned in close to her. "I know you're not incompetent. I know you run an ethical practice. But Merlin. _What am I supposed to do_?"

He hissed as if he was whispering but his volume stayed the same.

Luna felt bad she really did.

"Tell Hermione nothing but the truth." She looked him in the eye. There was no sense fighting it. If she got caught, she got caught.

Elijah sighed and leaned far into his chair as if he wanted to become one with it.

"Just please don't give me an excuse to call you in again," he said.

Luna stood up and gathered her purse.

"Watch out for Bed bugs, they're booming this summer." With a smile she turned away and walked out.

"What the bloody hell are bed bugs?" Elijah muttered to himself as she left his office.

* * *

And so this was their routine. Every week they would go somewhere else. Once they even went to the muggle cinemaplex and watched a romantic comedy from the 80s. Luna thought it was funny and charming. Draco said it was stupid but was becoming increasingly interested in kitchen appliances.

Luna continued to ask Draco intrusive questions and he continued to answer them in the shortest sentences possible. One day she asked, "What would you tell your 13 year old self based on how your life is now?"

He looked at her and said, "What would _you_ say?"

She blinked and thought for a moment. "I would say," she began. "To remember who your friends are, not to despair, keep reading, continue to question everything, and do not trust anyone blindly, ever."

He was impressed with her candor and suddenly felt badly for giving her such shit answers. She seemed to flighty sometimes but here she was appearing surprisingly and refreshingly pragmatic. He took a breath.

"I would tell myself that my parents would forget about me on vacation the next summer and instead of owling them ten times - to run away and live in Spain instead of going back home."

Luna nodded as if he had told her the weather was nice today.

After that, whenever Luna asked him a question she answered it herself first. He found that her openness made him feel not so awful.

Slowly, he found his answers to her questions about muggle and muggleborns becoming more and more ambivalent.

He also found himself wanting to kiss Luna again. They hadn't spoken about that night but he didn't think it was because they were both pretending it hadn't happened. Rather, he felt that they didn't have much more to say about it. At least, that's what he hoped.

He couldn't let himself feel too comfortable. But he could already feel himself slipping into comfort. Every time he yelled at her, stomped away from her, threatened to leave, or anything else, she would say, "See you next week". And what was better – she actually _did_ see him the next week. It was as if the stupid girl didn't expect anything from him in return. How naïve.

* * *

 **September 13** **th**

July turned into August and August into September. The weather was still warm but growing chilly. Luna finally insisted that they purchase Draco furniture. So they went down to the local second-hand store in his neighborhood.

"I was just here the other day with another client," Luna said as they walked slowly through the aisles of old furniture. "We bought him some nice winter clothes."

Draco tried to act like this didn't bother him.

"So you go out with your er, other clients?" He hoped the twinge of pain he was feeling wasn't too transparent.

Luna nodded. "I go out with most of my clients. But…" She paused. "Not like you and I go out."

"What do you mean?" He grinned but walked behind her so she couldn't see. He was secretly so pleased that he was _different_. Special. He goaded her on, wanting her to talk about them more like they were a singular special entity. "What's different?"

"Well for one thing," Luna picked up a lamp and appraised it carefully before placing it back down and moving on. "With my other clients we mostly talk in my office. We only go out when they need clothes, or food, or other things. You won't talk to me if we're just sitting. So we go out every time. And do special things. And usually we spend the whole day together. And…" she realized she had been rambling. She stopped and moved onto the next aisle.

"…And what is your goal this week mine is to re-pot my mint plant it's growing so fast…"

Draco felt like whistling. He walked around smugly, despite being surrounded by furniture that smelled like incense and mothballs. How far he had fallen and yet, he felt important next to this luminous girl wearing a neon yellow baby doll dress and lime green cow boy boots.

"My goal of the week is to try to not think about how little is in my savings account right now." He mused not really caring.

They finally settled on a simple dark wooded square table that came with a matching set of four chairs. Draco wasn't used to haggling but Luna got it down about 40 galleons lower than it was set as. She shrunk the set down and placed it in her purse. They stopped by a flower shop and Luna bought hydrangeas and a simple glass vase.

She rattled on about how she loved the idea of owning a flower shop and how she hadn't been to his apartment in ages how excited she was to see his plant she had a book full of poems in her purse. She seemed to forget that the last time she had been over he had kicked her out. He tried not to dwell on it.

And so that's how they were as they made their way up the creaky stairs of his building. Luna appeared as if she was already accustomed to his building, gliding up the stairs effortlessly. Draco wondered briefly if she walked atop snow rather than sink into it.

But as they drew closer to his flat he felt a migraine coming on. Leaning on his door reading a magazine was Marigold. Her long black hair was now cut short so that it just graced her chin. It made her look even thinner and unhealthier. He wondered if she'd sold it.

When she saw them walking towards her - two blondes, one carrying a large vase of flowers – she scoffed and threw the magazine down letting it fall awkwardly to the floor.

"Draco, love!" she flung her arms around his neck and gave him a peck at the side of his mouth. "Where've you been I've been waiting all day and I lost the key to your apartment."

"I never gave you the key to my apartment," Draco said, frowning not meanly down at her.

"That's what you think." She grinned up at him and then set her eyes on Luna. "Are you Draco's sister or something?"

Luna shook her head calmly.

"She's my rehabilitation specialist." There was no point lying. This area was full of ex death eaters and other wizards who had pledged themselves to the dark lord. This was nothing new. In a way that's why he enjoyed Marigold's presence. Nothing he did made her shrink from him in disgust. Sometimes it seemed to make her even more attracted to him.

"I see." Marigold looked Luna up and down. Deemed her a non-threat. "Nice plants. Celebrating something?"

Luna nodded at her in greeting. "Just sprucing up Draco's apartment."

"Thank Merlin," Marigold smiled and leaned towards Luna as if they were already friends. "Isn't his place just the worst? But my place is no better." She turned back to Draco, instantly bored with Luna. Draco quirked an eyebrow – he'd never really thought about Marigold's flat.

"Draco, it's nice meeting your officer but I could really use a spot of _something_ …." She tried to whisper in his ear but he refused to bend closer to her so she had to settle for murmuring into his chin.

"Why don't we place your new table in your flat and then I'll be going," Luna said. "I have plans anyway." She didn't look upset but she didn't look her usual serene self. Draco didn't want her to go. But he knew Marigold wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"You finally got a table?" Marigold exclaimed.

"And some chairs too…" Draco muttered as he shuffled for his keys.

* * *

Liar! She was _a liar._ She never lied! Why!

Luna kicked herself mentally as she walked along the river. She had walked out of Draco's building and had kept walking passed the art district and then further towards the water. It was growing chilly and she didn't have a cloak but the warm burning in her chest helped her ward off the cold.

This was not an emotion she was familiar with. What was it- jealousy? A feeling of being thrown aside for something better? More straightforward? Less odd?

Draco had never mentioned any girls before. But it made sense. He was a handsome man. Even in school she knew he had dated several girls. It made sense that he had someone waiting for him. Maybe he did all the time. Maybe that's why he hadn't tried to kiss her since that night.

 _Put it away Luna,_ she told herself. This is good. She could now write in her report that Draco was learning how to create stable and fulfilling relationships. Bloody damn hell.

Most of all, she felt embarrassed. Just this afternoon she had gone on and on about how special he was to her. Foolish Luna. Always placing your faith in people and having them backfire. Remember when they would hide your shoes in school? Remember when they called you names behind your back?

But that was the past. Life was different now. She had lived through a war. They all had. And yet, she still felt tossed aside. And yet she still felt _extra_.

"Excuse me!"

Luna looked up. She had been so lost in thought that she had walked into a wall. At first she felt excited because she thought she had walked into a wailing stone – a magical piece of rock enchanted to be polite. But it wasn't a wall at all. It was a man. A very tall man that looked like –

"Theodore, it's good to see you again." She smiled up at him forgetting her own rudeness.

"Miss Lovegood. What are you doing walking alone at night?"

Luna blinked and looked around. Indeed it was nighttime now. Hadn't it been the afternoon when she left Draco's flat? Where had the time go? _You're losing time again Luna…._

"Just getting some fresh night air," she replied. But now that she realized how late it was, she shivered. Her stomach growled. She would have blushed it she found basic human necessities embarrassing.

Theodore frowned. He took his cloak off and held it out to her. When she didn't protest he draped it gently over her shoulders. It was a light wool but still very warm. "It seems you've been walking for a while. Are you meeting anyone?"

Luna shook her head.

"You know," he looked up in thought. "I was just going to get some dinner. Would you like to accompany me? I have some follow up questions from the party you attended and this would be optimum time. If you're free."

Surprised, Luna didn't know what to say. No one ever asked her to dinner. She hadn't been on a real "date" in ages. But this wasn't a date. She barely knew this man. Still, she was hungry, and it might be nice to not be alone right now. So she followed him as he masterfully made his way through the crowded streets and into a small restaurant. They were seated immediately.

"Order anything you want," Theodore gestured towards the short menu that was set before her. Luna didn't know much about restaurants but was under the impression that the shorter the menu the more expensive the food. And there were seven items on this piece of parchment before her. None of them had prices next to them.

When Theo learned that Luna didn't know what type of wine she enjoyed, he ordered a tasting tray and then purchased a bottle of her favorite. "You government workers," he said as swirled his drink around. "Either wallowing in indulgence or forgetting it exists all together."

He ordered a salad and the lobster. She ordered soup and a filet of fish. She thought it may be one of the cheaper items of the menu but in fact a chef came out and fileted the fish right before her on a separate portable counter. Apparently it was a delicacy. She found it delightful and special. She briefly worried about Theo spending too much on a simple meal but then remembered that he'd recently been promoted and so he was probably fine. Luna knew she came off as flighty at times but there was a solid pragmatism that lay at her foundation.

Somewhere over the course of dinner, between her first and fourth glass of wine, Luna ended up telling Theo everything. About how Draco had snogged her after Theo's party. About how her supervisor was in trouble because of her and how she may lose her job. About how she wasn't really upset about that notion. About how right before Theo had found her, she had run away from Draco and his paramour like a school child. About how she was more of a paramour, from a legal standpoint.

Theo nodded along and ate his meal while she spoke. When she finished she set her glass down, realizing she had been holding it close to her body for quite some time. She took a big bite of fish and set her fork down.

"And that's my sad story," she mused, tilting her head to the left. She forgot how much she enjoyed being tipsy. She felt that it helped her open her third eye.

"You certainly are going through it," Theo smiled and clasped his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on the table. It looked as though they were plotting something. Luna giggled. She liked this. This was nice. Sitting in a fancy restaurant, pouring out _her_ troubles to someone else for a change. Theo was a good listener. Perhaps that was because he was always surrounded by people full of so many stories. Confidentiality be damned, she was already half the way to an ethics hearing. And Theo was Draco's friend. He wouldn't use this information to hurt him.

The little bell above the door sung out.

Luna's eyes widened as she saw who was entering the restaurant. It must have been "date night" as Ginny often called it. Hermione walked into the small room, her fiancé on her elbow. They looked easy and in love and perfectly comfortable with one another. Luna watched the way Ron's eyes gazed lovingly at Hermione and she thought about how at one time she too had found him charming in his own awkward way.

Theo followed Luna's gaze and landed on the happy couple, waiting patiently for a table. They wouldn't wait long they were two of the most well known wizards in the world.

Hermione locked her eyes on Luna – widened and then smiled. She was her boss, yes, but also a friend. She raised a hand and wiggled her fingers, bent over to whisper something in Ron's ear.

True to form, the hostess swiftly ushered them over towards the area where Luna and Theo sat. There was a lovely little table with a beautiful view of the river just over this way…

Before they went over to their table the couple stopped by Luna and Theo.

"Luna how are you!" Hermione beamed and gave her a hug, kissed her cheek. Ron did the same and nodded at Theo. "I hope we're not interrupting we just wanted to say hi."

"Not at all," Theo flashed a disarming white smile and kissed her hand. So old fashioned this man. "Theodore Nott. We attended school together. Luna is gracing me with her presence for an impromptu date." If Luna were a dog her ears would have perked up. "It's nice to meet her friends." Not _the most famous witch and wizard in the world,_ just _her friends._

Hermione looked taken aback by his ease but recovered quickly and gracefully. She smiled down at him.

"Of course I remember you Nott-"

"Theo please."

"-Theo then. I've heard you're doing great things at Quazar & Holmes."

"Writing and ensuring wills is a morbid business but someone's got to do it," This must have been a line he'd said one thousand times. He looked so slick and settled in his corniness. Luna wanted to giggle more.

"Well we won't keep you any longer. We really should see each other more often Luna. We'll see you at Ginny's next month? Enjoy your date, you two."

Luna smiled and nodded. Ron winked at her slyly and then placed a hand on his fiance's lower back as the two finally left to have their own dinner.

Luna looked out the window for a moment then back at Theo. She realized he had been staring at her.

"Are you going to ask me why I told Hermione Granger we're on a date?" He asked.

"I suppose it was your clever way of helping me out. If she thinks we're on a date she has less to worry about Draco and I being involved." It came out easily like a fish falling down a stream. Luna sighed and took another sip of wine.

Theo shook his head and smiled. "You are a surprising little thing aren't you Miss Lovegood."

Luna shrugged. "I've been called worse."

This made him laugh for some reason, a unselfconscious almost defiant laugh that rang through the small restaurant.

He bought her some hot chocolate from a street vendor as he walked her home.

He stood at her door with her as she fumbled for her keys. She tried to give him back his cloak but he told her to return it when she saw him next.

"I suppose I owe you one," Luna said. "For helping me out."

"All I ask is that you go to lunch with me sometime."

Luna blinked. That sounded easy enough. She did enjoy it when people bought her food.

"Alright then. Goodnight."

Theo waited until she had locked the door from the inside. She could hear him turn and whistle a nameless tune as he took a few steps before apparating away.

* * *

That night Luna dreamt she was a hare running in the forest. All the creatures of the night ran along with her – predator and prey alike. She turned to look back at their pursuer – a great beast of fire was on a rampage through the brush. It would burn the whole world down if she let it. She stopped running and felt the wind of the other forest animals speeding by her. Felt their fear and fury recede into the distance. The fire beast reared up before her like a great wave...

She awoke to a freezing room. Her head pounded that special rhythm that only arises after drinking too much sweet wine.

Her fireplace had gone out during the night. She shivered and pulled her blankets close around her.

* * *

 **A/N: Oddly enough this is my favorite installment so far. Don't think poorly of Marigold. I love her. Till next time.**


	6. in which there are consequences

**A/N:** **Thank you once again for the reviews. Again I apologize for the lack of editing. I'm trying to finish up this story relatively fast so the bad editing is my entire fault. I think there are going to be about 8-10 chapters depending so this will probably be finished by this weekend. Thank you for reading and putting up with my writing. Rest assured I know how this will end so don't worry about questions being left unanswered.**

* * *

 **October 18** **th**

And so it went like that. Draco and Luna continued going on field trips every week and avoided his flat. Every now and then Luna would meet Theo for lunch or dinner or the occasional brunch. They would discuss theoretical magic, social justice, muggle history and sometimes the weather. More often than not she got tipsy (or drunk) and he ended up walking her home, his cloak swept over her shoulders. She began to grow accustomed to his company.

Luna didn't ask Draco about Marigold and he offered up nothing in exchange.

He did tell her that the hydrangeas looked nice on his table to which she smiled and said, "Good."

October rolled around and they decided to spend as much time outside as possible before it became too cold. One day they were sitting on a park bench when Luna took out her notebook and quill.

"Today," she said. "Is out six month anniversary. I need to submit your bi-annual report by the end of the week." She ran her fingers through her quill in a relaxed motion as if it were a pet.

"Have you been having nightmares still?"

Draco looked at her and racked his brain to remember a time when he told her about his chronic nightmares.

"That night," she said slowly. "After we fell asleep… you woke up screaming and tried to attack me. I just want to know if they're getting any better since we've started talking more."

A pang of guilt, then embarrassment, then anger in his stomach. He hadn't remembered _that_ part of that night.

Silently he looked off the side as if very interested in the frozen fountain to their left.

"They haven't gone away."

"Right well I'm going to recommend a sleeping draught you must be very tired during the day if you have nightmares on the regular." She scribbled something in her notebook. "I'll send an owl to the dispensery this afternoon and tomorrow you can pick up your prescription it will be no worries."

After a bit of silence Draco looked at her and said, "Did I… hurt you?"

Luna blinked. "You tried. It didn't hurt much. It was kind of what I imagine drowning must be like but without all the mess." She had had much worse during the war. She had never undergone the cruciatus or any unforgiveable for that matter, but pain was something Luna never shied from. Neither was death as she felt it was inevitable. After did hadn't died in the war Luna figured that she was destined for some type of unremarkable death. Perhaps she would be crushed by a stack of books or trip and break her head while going to the market. Still, it would have been unfortunate for Draco if he had woken up next to her cold body. He would never had been found innocent in court.

He didn't apologize and she didn't expect him to say it out loud but the quiet between them seemed to form a sense of conscious.

"What are you going to dress up as for Theo's Halloween party?" she asked, kicking her white boots as if she was on a swing set. "I think I may be a pumpkin."

"How do you know about Nott's Halloween party?" Draco frowned.

"He invited me, of course." Luna shrugged.

Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "He owled you?"

Luna shook her head. "We've been having meals together sometimes. How do you feel about muggles today?"

The wind seemed to whip around them a little fiercer. For a moment, Draco felt as if the world had turned just slightly sideways and his vision grew hot. Then he righted himself.

She had been having meals with Nott? What did that mean? Were they dating? Was she trying to get some sort of rise out of him? Was she trying to make him jealous so that he'd come running to her on his knees, weak and pleading? In his past girls had attempted games like this and he never let himself break.

 _Luna wouldn't do that…._ _She must really be dating Nott then…._

 _No,_ Nott was more into stuffy intellectual type girls. Not blond war-heroes with brains full of fluff.

 _She's much smarter than people think…._ A nagging voice in his head that sounded something like Hermione Granger made him wrinkle his nose. _Sure her head is full of fluff but that fluff is made of compassion and imagination. She thinks differently, sees differently, isn't that why you feel safe with her….?_

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Pardon?" Luna quirked her head towards him like an owl and he brushed her off with a casual wave of a hand.

Draco gripped his hands tight. There was nothing else to do. He stood up.

"I am going to Nott's party."

"Oh?" Her large eyes followed him as he paced quickly in the cold.

"Yes I am going I received an owl just the other day –" his voice was thick and laced with unintentional staccato. "In fact! I am going as a muggle cow man to prove that I am feeling better about muggles! Put _that_ in your report Loony Lovegood."

"I think you mean cow boy-" she tried to help him. They had watched an old muggle film called _Oklahoma_ just the other day at the cinemaplex. It seemed to have affected him.

"Whatever!"

He began to storm away.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"To find a costume!"

* * *

 **October 22** **nd**

Ginny and Harry had been abroad since the end of July so they were having a dinner to celebrate their belated birthdays. Not only where the closest family and friends invited but many other witches and wizards as well. This was to also be their official house warming party as they weren't planning on traveling for a while.

Luna showed up a little late, wrapped in an intricate green and gold pashmina. She had brought a bottle of wine as she figured Harry and Ginny didn't need any more presents they couldn't use.

As soon as she apparated in their front yard and entered their house Ginny ran up to her and gave her a squeeze and a kiss.

"Luna!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?"

Luna tilted her head. Was she dating anyone?

Hermione came over with a drink in her hand. It looked like pumpkin juice but Luna figured it was a bit more than that. _Looks can be deceiving…_

"I'm sorry Luna I spilled the beans!" She said merrily. "We're just all happy for you. Even if Nott has a bit of a sordid history the word around the Ministry is that he's really made something of himself."

"And that he left during the war," Ginny pointed out sipping some of Hermione's drink.

"I always felt that silence in the face of oppression was a form of violence as well," Luna mused. She had discussed this very matter with Theo earlier that week. It had been quite puzzling. She hadn't told Draco but she was part of the reason Theo had decided to throw a muggle Halloween party. He had said he wanted to try out different cultures anyway.

Ginny and Hermione grew silent for a second. Luna had ruined their high.

Ginny sighed. "We're just happy that you're seeing someone. It's been so long. You work too hard. Even _Hermione_ makes time for romance." She elbowed the witch playfully and Hermione's drink sloshed about spilling some on the floor. It immediately disappeared and Luna figured Ginny had installed some type of cleaning charm due to the party. Very clever, that girl.

Luna sighed. Why was it that girls who were not obsessed with romance were deemed lonely and odd and wrong?

"You mean," she said measuredly. "You're glad I'm not dating Draco Malfoy?"

A beat.

"Well _yes_!" They said together and then laughed.

They drug Luna into the party and gave her something to drink, something to eat. Neville was there and she liked him so they spent most of the evening in the corner discussing a book he writing that catalogued all the different strains of the limrack plant.

Now that everyone thought Luna was dating Theo several groups of people had come over to ask her about her love life. She didn't have much to say though. But Theo had been right. Them dating dispelled any ill thoughts people had about her and Draco. It seemed to be a lighter, more readily loving group of people since she'd last set foot on their property.

* * *

 **October 27** **th**

Marigold was over. She had seated herself in his living room by the fireplace, listening to the radio and smoking.

"You should get one of those tello things," she called over to him. "My friend Marcus just got himself one and it's lovely. _Shows_ ," she said. "Are so much fun! It's like a personal cinemaplex but with shorter installments. I like it."

"I don't need a tele," Draco walked over to her and sat on the sofa. "I have a radio."

"It's different," she said, flipping over to on her stomach and stretching out towards him. "Don't you want to see plays without having to go to the theater? You're so old fashioned."

"Then go over to Marcus's if you're so bored," he replied.

Marigold pouted. "He kicked me out. We got in a fight when I didn't fold the laundry correctly. Bloody git."

Draco looked at her hard. Why did she always hang out with men who treated her like filth? She had gone back to staring at the fire.

"Mari," he said, looking out the window. "Do I ever scream in my sleep?"

She looked at him surprised. "You didn't know you did that?" she asked. "There've been a few times where you did more than scream." She got up and sat next to him. She'd rather sit _on_ him but he had told her to stop a while back.

"One time you punched me so hard I had a black eye for a month."

Draco looked at her astonished. "Why didn't you say anything?" he snapped.

"Are you mad?" She frowned. Her eyes watered slightly. "I'm sorry –"

"No! Don't apologize! Blood hell." He stood up and paced around his small living room.

"That's not going to happen any more," he said. "I have… a prescription now."

Marigold shrugged and went to the kitchen to get some liquor.

Draco went onto his balcony. It was too cold and he wasn't wearing slippers or a robe but he liked the way the cold air burned his skin.

Tomorrow he would go and pick up his sleeping draught.

* * *

 **October 31** **st**

Draco met Luna at her flat just as always. He indeed had dressed up as a cowboy. He had even found a nice hat and put spurs on his boots. Luna thought he looked rather mean but also a little silly. And that made it nice.

Luna was dressed as a pumpkin, just like she said she would be. She had sewed it herself – bought a large amount of orange fabric from a girl down stairs and it encompassed her whole torso and dipped her behind. Underneath she wore a black cat suit that covered her all the way to her wrists and ankles. She felt cute and very much like a muggle.

When Draco saw her he couldn't help but crack a smile. She looked ridiculous but for some reason he wouldn't have it any other way. She complimented his outfit and he any inhibitions or reservations he had about it melted away. Crazy how one person could affect you like that.

They used the port key and arrived before Theo's gate once more. This time the outside was covered in spider webs and glowing pumpkins. Music thumped from inside the house but different colored lights shone from each window giving it a very jovial appearance.

Once again Theo answered the door before they could knock, hugged them both and ushered them in. He was wearing a Spanish bullfighter's uniform and the structured costume made him look very fit. Luna thought he looked very good but found it a bit awkward to hug him due to the volume of her costume. He ended up kissing her hand instead and complimented her on her creativity.

Theo brought them into the main party area. His living room was filled with witches and wizards in muggle costumes. His dark green marble fireplace held a flame, which kept changing colors. There was even a ghost talking to someone dressed as a vampire. Or perhaps it was a vampire talking to someone glamored as a ghost. The half werewolf Luna had spoken to at the last party was dressed as a sailor and was furiously guzzling ale out of an oversized stein.

Once again, after a few shots of fire whisky, Draco seemed to relax and even laughed at a few jokes. Everyone was buzzing around, excited at the novelty of muggle Halloween. Luna even got some compliments on her costume as she had charmed the face to giggle along with her whenever she smiled.

It was fun being an adult now. Outside of school and with the right people, it seemed that people found her charming rather than odd.

Around midnight she found that she needed to use the loo so she excused herself and floated through the narrow halls of the Victorian town house. She found a kitchen, an office, and a library but not a powder room.

"Lost?"

She turned around to see Theo. He had taken his hat off but still stood tall and lean in his bright red jacket.

"I'm looking for the loo," She said.

"I was wondering where you ran off to," he smiled. I'll show you it's actually just over here off the kitchen…"

Luna followed him around and around his house, the thump of the music from the main living space echoed in the halls.

"I think you should know," she said, wanting to make conversation. "That Hermione told all my friends and probably everyone at the ministry that we're dating."

He looked over his shoulder. "Oh? And you didn't correct her?"

Luna shrugged. "They seem to like me more when they think I'm not breaking the law." She spoke in a matter-of-fact voice but he laughed. Not at her, or with her, but he laughed.

"The loo's right here, I'll meet you in the living room. Second door on your right."

When Luna reentered the party she saw him over in the corner talking to someone dressed as a cat. He caught her eye and gestured for her to come over, holding up a drink.

She made her way through the crowd and sat down. The cat left and she took their seat.

"Luna," he said, looking into her eyes. "I've been thinking. Why don't we just date each other? It's like what we were talking about the other day – what's the truth anyway? If everyone believes something is true, it practically is already."

He brought a hand up to brush her hair out of her eyes.

"And I like you," he said in a low voice. "You're so _refreshing_." His eyes were heavy lidded. Luna didn't have much experience with the physicality of love but she knew _that look_. It was the same look that appeared on anyone's face when they wanted to touch you.

Luna imagined she looked rather charming in her pumpkin outfit. She liked the feel of it around her- that no one could get close to her unless they really tried. It didn't seem to impede Theo though and she soon found his mouth pressed tightly upon hers.

For a split second she was rather annoyed that he hadn't waited to hear her response. It wasn't awful. His lips were smooth and soft. Her eyes fluttered shut. His tongue graced her lips and she almost opened her mouth in response. But it was short lived because in the next second he was gone. She opened her eyes. _Was it a trick?_

No it was Draco. And he was fuming. With a roar and a crash, Draco had hauled Theo off of Luna and thrown him into a candelabrum.

The crowd parted. Draco's dark grey eyes were pinned on Theo, who steadily got to his feet and brushed himself off. Before he could say anything Draco ran at him again. This time the two wizards crashed into a party tray and spilled cider all over a witch dressed as a unicorn.

Finally, they detangled. Theo had a blackening eye and Draco had a trickle of blood running from his nose and a busted lip. Theo took out his wand and Draco followed suit.

"Stop-" Luna tried to cry out but neither of them listened to her.

"You don't want to do that mate," Nott was breathing heavily but still smiling. "You'll never return to _mainstream_ society-"

" _Confringo_!"

" _Protego_!"

The spell bounced off Theo's shield and hit a suit of armor in the corner, which burst into the wall creating a window into the parlor.

In an instant, the snapping sounds of aurors apparating into the house sounded. A few people ran for the door.

"Draco Malfoy," one said in a low gravely voice. "You have used an unauthorized offensive spell. As per your parole we now must take you into custody. Your rights will be read to you upon arrival to the holding center."

They then bound him with magic chains and hauled him into the night with sidealong apparition.

The party was quiet for a moment, then burst into low concerned murmurs. The music hadn't stopped and felt like an uncomfortable soundtrack like in the movies and shows everyone seemed to be watching lately.

Luna sighed. By morning, everyone in London would know what had happened. Luna winced as she thought of all the different versions of the story that would be sure to appear.

Theo walked up to Luna apologetically. His hair was rumpled and he was slightly out of breath.

Before he could open his mouth she spoke. "This is partially your fault," she said in a stern but not angry voice. "You're going to help me get him out."

"Let me owl my attorney first. Party's over folks!" Theo ran upstairs. When he came back down he was dressed in a suit and said goodbye to the few stragglers. He ordered the house elves to clean the house and return it to normal then went back over to Luna's side.

"She'll meet us at the auror's office. Do you want to… change before we go?"

Luna sighed and shook her head. "No time," she said.

And with that, she took his arm and apparated away.

* * *

 **A/N: A jealous Draco, in my opinion, is always a funnier Draco. But also a more self destructive Draco. He was doing so well! But things happen. Till next time!**


	7. in which the truth is relative

**October 31** **st** **, later**

"So… tell me again why I should help you?"

Harry leaned back in his chair and looked at the image before him. Luna Lovegood, his childhood friend and fellow soldier in battle, was dressed as a vegetable. She was standing next to Theodore Nott, who had a nice shiner on his left eye. On Theo's other side stood Pansy Parkinson in a deep purple suit looking taller and more confident than ever.

He realized he hadn't seen either of the slytherins since school. His last memory of Pansy was her suggesting the school turn him over to Voldemort _. Great choice in companions Luna,_ he thought.

Pansy slapped a heavy packet of paper on his desk.

"Draco Malfoy needs to be released ASAP. It is true he cast an offensive spell but it's not listed in the packet every wizard on parole receives during orientation. The confringo spell is an offensive spell yes- _but_ statisticallyits primary source of use is during construction-based projects. It's completely legitimate if the owner of the land he was standing on – Theodore Nott - authorized the usage of such magic. Wizards on parole aren't allowed to receive a salary but are allowed to help other witches and wizards with chores and receive minimal compensation. My client, Mr. Nott is prepared to go on record stating that he authorized the use of the spell."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at the witch from beneath his iconic round glasses.

"So… Malfoy was… building a quarry in the middle of Nott's living room…during a Halloween party?"

A moment of silence.

 _The truth is relative…_

"What Mr. Nott does in the privacy of his own home is none of the ministry's concern." Pansy replied as if she was explaining to a small child why the sky was blue. He had to hand it to her. Even though she knew it was a ridiculous case, she went at it with the vigor of someone with the truth behind them. Certainly a Slytherin.

Nott looked at Luna as if to say, _See?_

"I'm not a supervisor, manager, or department head," Harry said, sighing and taking his eyeglasses off. He massaged the bridge of his nose as he had grown accustomed to doing lately. "I can't really… _do_ anything here-"

"Oh come off it Potter," Pansy rolled her eyes. She planted her hands firmly on his desk and leaned over him. "I know you probably have some reservations about throwing your weight around but what you don't realize is that no matter what you do – you are influential. You are currently the most famous wizard in the world. If tomorrow you told the press that it was funny hat day every witch and wizard would be going to work and attending classes in fascinators."

She gestured to Luna.

"This witch is your friend. And if her client is jailed then she could lose her job. Or worse – her reputation as a specialist. This is career ruining shit, Potter. Isn't saving people kind of your _thing_? Where is your Gryffindor Pride for Merlin's sake? If there was ever a time to call in a few favors-"

"Enough!" Harry said, irritated. It was true though; he was always weak when it came to the needs of his friends.

Pansy looked over her shoulder to Luna and mouthed, _don't worry._

Harry put his glasses back on and stood up. Pansy righted herself and adjusted her jacket.

"Alright," he said. "Just this once, Luna. This is my fatal flaw. For old times sake."

Luna felt an unnerving tickle of anger spark but she pushed it away.

 _What does anger get you? Such an ugly emotion..._

Luna beamed at him instead. "Thank you Harry," she said. "This is the only time I'll need a favor like this."

Harry nodded to her. "It better be."

* * *

Luna and Draco sat across from each other. He was now dressed in the drab robes of a prisoner. She was still dressed as a pumpkin.

"You'll be out by morning," she said. "Pansy just needs to file some papers and whatever else attorneys do."

Draco was surprised. He never thought Pansy would amount to anything. But times were different now and as it appeared, anything was possible.

"This may set back your rehabilitation however…" Luna continued. "Which is too bad. Why did you attack Theo?"

Draco felt like a child being reprimanded. Almost braced himself for a stinging jinx or a swat to the back of the head.

"Because I didn't like what he was doing to you," he said under his breath.

"I think," she began. "I think that will be the last time Theodore Nott kisses me."

Draco looked up at her surprised. When he had seen Nott descending upon Luna… He had been so angry. But more than anything he felt hurt. Like she was throwing him out.

"Good," he said. He was so relieved. He though… she was leaving him.

"I think you're right about him," Luna continued. "He's a collector. I'm different to him. But once he gets used to me, I fear he will grow tired and move on. He's nice for a passing fancy but…" She sighed and twirled a bit of hair between her fingers. "I like people that are in for the long haul. Like the stone giants in New Zealand – they just keep on living…"

Draco wanted to say, _I can do that. I'm not going anywhere!_ He ignored her sentiments about stone giants he was sure they were made up.

For some reason now all inhibitions about his attraction towards her went away. He didn't care if she knew or if anyone else knew. All Draco knew was that he was the only one he wanted to kiss her.

"Harry says you'll have to attend anger management classes. And probably AA since you were inebriated during your arrest."

"Bollocks," he said.

"I have to go now I'm quite tired," Luna said. He looked up at her. She was leaving so soon?

She placed her hand on the table as if waiting for him to take it. He couldn't seem to move his arm. Feared that if he touched her he wouldn't be able to let go.

"I'll be back to pick you up in the morning and talk to the head of the department. Also I need to sober up."

She left him there. Pansy had gone home to prepare some forms. Theo was waiting for her outside.

"I want to apologize," he said as they walked slowly down the street. It would be morning soon. Luna could feel her hangover coming and didn't quite feel comfortable apparating. Luckily, her apartment was only about a twenty-minute walk from the holding facilities.

"But… My offer still stands."

She stopped and looked at Theo. He was handsome in his own way. Unobtrusively so. He was charming, smart, and independently wealthy. She knew his father was in prison and their money had been annexed by the government. Everything a girl could ask for. But.

"How do you feel about muggles and muggle borns?" She looked at him straight in the eyes now, unwavering.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Luna," he began. But she shook her head and began to walk away.

"Come on!" He called after her. "Think of the kind of life you'll have with that git! Think of everything I can give you. Luna we can _travel_! I'll take you anywhere. Lovegood-"

He caught up with her and grabbed her arm above her elbow, swinging her around to look at him. She knew better than to try to pull away but she grabbed her wand that was tucked behind her ear.

"Why do men always keep insisting even after a woman says _no thank you_?"

His grip loosened.

"You didn't technically say 'no thank you'." He said with a small guilty smile. She didn't smile back.

"Do you really think he's going to change his mind?" His voice tightened. He was fighting a battle already lost. "Draco was raised just like me. We're from a different generation – changing ones core beliefs- it's not so simple."

"I feel," she said slowly. "That perhaps he may never truly believe all beings are equal. But I believe he will at least try."

She pulled away from him and trotted down the street, turned a corner and broke into a run.

* * *

 **November 1** **st**

The next morning Luna met Pansy at the jail. Theo wasn't there but Pansy said he had paid her already. She looked down at the shorter witch and sighed.

"You are the last person I imagined something like this would ever happen to."

"And what is that?" Luna asked.

Pansy smirked but said nothing.

Harry came out with Draco then. He had his cowboy costume in his arms but had chosen to stay in his plain prison robes. It wasn't muggle Halloween anymore.

"He's all yours. But you're on thin ice," Harry said solemnly. They nodded and turned to leave the office.

Once again, a twinge of irritation tried to burst forth from her. Once again Luna sent it away.

 _Don't let it in…_

"Luna," Harry said before she turned away. She looked back at him. "Take care of yourself."

Luna nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you Harry," she said. "You're a real friend."

"Ginny wants to you have you over for dinner sometime," he said. "We'll owl you."

* * *

Pansy asked if they wanted some lunch. Draco just wanted to go home. She said she understood. He thought she might goad him, make fun of him, twist the knife, but she didn't. Instead she told him to take care. She told Luna to owl her anytime Draco went off again. She'd help her sort out the brute. She emphasized the word _, again_.

Luna walked Draco up to his flat. He slid the key in and pushed the door open. His room smelled musty and stale. That was the first night he hadn't spent in his apartment since he had slept over at Luna's.

He went to run a bath.

Luna opened the balcony doors to let in some air. She went to the kitchen to put the kettle on and looked in his fridge and cabinets. She would be able to write in her next report that he had adequate food in his home.

She went over to the window and was pleased to see the small podded plant happily growing in the sun. It was perhaps a bit wilted due to Draco not being home so she watered it gently then said, "What has an eye but cannot see?"

"A needle," Draco had gotten out of his bath and was standing in the kitchen door. Luna looked down to see he was only standing in a towel. Droplets of water dripped from his blonde hair. He needed a haircut and a shave.

"Technically," Luna said, unfazed and straightening up. "This is our weekly meeting time." It was Monday. 9 am. "Would you rather I left?"

Draco shook his head. "Let me get dressed. I'm hungry."

"Tea?" Luna called as he left to his room.

"Yes," he called back. He quickly changed into plain black slacks and a dark blue jumper. When he went back into the living room he found Luna sitting at the table he had bought with her. She had a teapot and two cups before her. Like him, she didn't take her tea with milk or sugar.

They sat for a bit, and listened to the radio.

"That party was lovely," Luna sighed. The morning sun made her eyes look even lighter than usual. Her cheeks were gently flushed. Draco thought she looked beautiful.

"Did you meet that Dragonologist from Australia? He had some amazing stories-"

"I'm sorry," it sounded foreign and awkward on his tongue. He never apologized.

Luna looked up at him in surprise. She smiled.

"You don't need to apologize to me," she said. "Just to yourself."

Draco wrinkled his nose and said, "Head-healer."

There was a quiet. Then they burst out laughing.

* * *

They spent the morning walking from café to bookstore to candy shop to boutique. They didn't talk about anything heavy as they were both a little tired and overwhelmed from the last nights events. They spoke about how Harry should really get an eye drop potion so that he didn't have to wear glasses anymore. They talked about how Pansy seemed pretty happy. They joked about how neither of them had many friends and then settled into comfortable silences.

But then by noon the news broke and their faces were plastered all over the front page of the Daily Prophet.

 _ **Hogwarts Heroes Behaving Badly!**_ It read. A photo of Draco arriving at the city holding facility was plastered below the headline.

Luna was always impressed by how fast gossip turned into front-page news.

The article alleged that Draco had attacked Luna at a party and that Theodore Nott (supposed paramour) had defended her honor. It also said that once he was arrested she had pulled strings ("This girl has her claws deep within government pockets and hearts!") to get him out. The article suggested she was having an affair with Harry. It stated that Draco was an abusive boyfriend and little loony Luna was a poor girl who didn't realize she was being played. It also stated that she was his rehabilitation officer, which may have been the nail in the coffin.

And suddenly it was like wartime again. Half-baked articles trying desperately to sell copies, disturbing young people's lives. Even when Harry and Ginny went abroad what they ate for lunch seemed to show up in the society section. They left the country often to get away from publicity but the papers only twisted it to look as though they were lavish jet-setters.

And so even though the article was almost completely false, Luna suspected people believed every word. The truth had shifted within the confines of the universe and turned on its head. She felt an odd sense of calm run over her like an old blanket. This was familiar territory.

Draco grew increasingly aware of the stares and whispers from people sitting in their own booths and as they walked by. The room felt smaller. There was no air.

"Would you like to leave?" Luna whispered across the table. He nodded and with that they were out in the crisp air again, heading towards the river.

They managed to find a relatively secluded area on the water. The small beach was filled with reeds and junk, but was otherwise unoccupied. It was quiet but for the wind a crying gull in the distance.

Luna starred out at the water and Draco threw a few rocks, watched as they sunk to the bottom.

A black coal of shame burned within him.

He tilted his head back and let out a roar that sounded more like a sob. He sounded like a wounded animal.

Draco hung his head and sat on the muddy bank. Rested his elbows on his knees. What was the point? He owned second hand robes. He lived in a shit hole. His parents weren't talking to him. He was in the paper again and being called an abuser. For some reason this felt worse than being called a war criminal.

He just wanted it to be over. The words of the parole officers echoed in his ears over and over _… not fit to return to society… we'll see what progress he's made in six months … you will be assigned a new specialist … don't fuck up this time…_

Hot angry tears warmed his face and he was glad the wind had picked up. If the air had been too still it would have deepened the shame of crying. He buried his head in his arms and let the cheap itchy fabric of his jumper soak up his frustration.

Luna crouched next to him; her long skirt billowed around them almost like a tent. She put a hand on his back and just kept it there unmoving, letting him know that if he needed anything she was there with him.

He looked up at her and could see himself reflected in her crystal clear eyes. He let out a sob. He hadn't cried in a while.

"I just feel," he started then paused. Gathered himself. _No air-_ Paused again. Then continued. "I just feel like it'll never end. I'll never be allowed to move on."

Luna wanted to run away. Take him and fly off somewhere. But she didn't want to leave if he couldn't come with her.

And she felt angry now. And for once she let it in and ground her teeth and felt her own tears threatening to spill. She wanted to snap like a dog at a feather in the air just because it felt good.

She wanted to say, _We'll be fine! It'll be all right. You'll see._ But she wasn't a liar. She was as she had been since she was a small girl - very unsure of the future.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, this is my favorite installment thus far. There will be one more. It's pretty long but not quite long enough to break into two parts. So there will be 8 chapters.** **I'll post it tomorrow.** **Till next time.**


	8. in which winter just wasn't their season

**November 2** **nd**

Hermione was livid. That blasted Skeeter woman. She never liked her. Should have buried her in a cigar box when she had the chance.

But also – that damned Luna. She loved the girl. Knew what a special person she was. And yet she still had her faults. And these faults just so happened to be casting a very dim light on Hermione's most accomplished Human Services program to date.

She knew that the article was probably far from the truth. But she also knew that often times, the truth – what was real - didn't matter. What mattered was what people believed to be real. And people believed Draco Malfoy was taking advantage of the system just like his family always had. And something had to be done.

She looked at her old friend who was sitting in a maroon chair across from her. She got up from behind her desk and sat down in the empty chair next to Luna. She took down her hair from its tight bun and ran her hands through her curls, sighing.

"You know this looks bad," she said.

Luna nodded. For a split second Hermione felt a pang of anger and resentment at how calm Luna looked. But then it went away and she was left with a feeling of great regret.

"I'm going to have to transfer his case."

"He's already been transferred-"

"Four times I know. I read his file. I read every update. I keep a tight watch on this particular case. Luna. Why do you think Draco Malfoy has been in the rehabilitation program for so long?"

Luna thought a moment. "He refuses to open his mind."

"It's not just that." Hermione sighed and rubbed her temple. "Luna. If we let one of the most famous wizards from a family of war criminals be reinstated into mainstream life in a matter of two- three years – how do you think the public would react?"

Luna starred at her friend. The answer was there in the back of her mind but she didn't want to let it out.

"There would be an uproar. People would be angry. Perhaps even riot. This new ministry is so young – we need to let the people know that we are in charge. That we will be tough on crime, and yet compassionate. That things will be different."

 _So… even if I did call a hearing to go over his case… even if he did follow all the guidelines and swear an oath to live an honest life…_

Luna's mind was whizzing and revolving with this new information. She thought she felt the earth slipping from under her for a moment. What was this feeling – revulsion? _Careful…_

Luna had never been comfortable with … ugly feelings. But it seemed that Draco had been rubbing off on her.

She looked at Hermione and they locked eyes. Luna held it and Hermione broke the gaze. Draco Malfoy would not be _allowed_ to have a normal life of anonymity for _years_.

"Why did you transfer his case to me?" Luna's voice held an uncharacteristic edge to it.

 _Don't let it in…._

Good. She wanted Hermione to know she was upset.

 _Anger is too harsh, too unwavering_ …

"I suppose you feel you deserve an explanation," Hermione looked at her like a mother trying to explain a dying animal to a child.

 _what does anger get you…?_

"I don't believe anyone deserves anything," Luna answered. "But I want one."

… _progress._

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Good answer," she replied. "But I don't have any justification. You were simply next on the roster."

Luna felt chagrined, but also a little satisfied. Of course, sometimes things just happened. In a way that made her feel a bit better about the mounting paranoia she was feeling towards the ministry.

"So he's being punished," Luna said. "He'll never be able to move on?"

Hermione stood up and poured herself some tea that was set on a coffee table near the fireplace.

"He'll be allowed one day. One day when the ministry needs to give the people a reason to celebrate. To feel secure." She brought a cup over to Luna who held it but didn't make any move to drink.

"People must feel safe. But they also must feel that even the worst of us, can _change_."

 _To control means to supply a thin stream of hope…_

She sounded as if she had said this line one thousand times to herself in the mirror. Maybe she had.

"I know this sounds… horrible. But the truth is that politics, any way you spin them, are messy. People are used as tools. But it _is_ different now, Luna. Remember how corrupt the ministry used to be?"

"The ends justify the means," Luna said. She looked at herself in the sweet milky tea Hermione had handed to her.

"Luna, I just want you to know that you will be able to keep your job. But as professional courtesy, I will tell you that all of your other clients will be up for an ethics hearing later this month. Nothing will come of it, but we have to document it…"

"To make it look good," Luna said. Hermione nodded, wearily.

"You know," she said. "This isn't all coming from me. I have my own job to think about. The wedding is coming up and Ron and I would like to buy a house…"

"I understand. We're all just trying to move on with our lives." Luna couldn't be angry with Hermione. But she could be angry at the system that forced her hand.

"I'll tell Draco myself if you don't mind." She set the cup on Hermione's desk and left the office.

* * *

 **November 8** **th**

Luna had suggested they go for a walk.

Draco hadn't left his apartment in a week and she felt it wrong to have their last meeting be in his dark grey flat. She'd rather they be in public listening to Christmas carolers.

She bought some books. She asked him about his plans for Christmas. He told her he didn't have any.

They walked down the promenade looking at the lights and decorations being set up. Even though it was early November, Christmas cheer was already abundant. Perhaps this was a bad idea. Perhaps this should have been done in private. But it was too late.

Luna gathered her scarves around her.

"They're taking me off your case," she said. "You'll be transferred to a new specialist."

Draco stopped walking.

She didn't want to say anything else so she kept going. He caught up with her. Grabbed her roughly by her upper arms and studied her face, his eyes moving rapidly back and forth searching for the cruel joke.

He bent down to kiss her and she turned her head so his lips landed on her cheek. He tried again and she wriggled the other way. He ended up burying his face in her neck. She felt bad. She wanted to kiss him too. But that felt cruel and cruelty was one of Luna's rarest feelings.

"They're taking you away from me," he growled. Suddenly self-conscious, he looked up at the few people who had stopped to watch. Someone snapped a photo. Someone laughed out loud. He took his hands off of Luna and righted himself. He turned and walked home.

That night in her dreams, Luna was a hare again. She was running again, but this time it was through desolate tundra. There were no other animals. No other beings for miles. The moon lit up the sky. The stars were gone. A single spotlight of blue-white landed on her and she wanted it gone. She ran faster. Tried to shake it off. The great fire beast was gone and nothing was pursuing her. Instead, she was the pursuer. Chasing something far off in the distance that never seemed to grow closer. The hair on her body stood up like static and she tried to scream but she had no voice. She'd never chased anything in her dreams before. But somehow, this time…She knew if she kept on … if she kept moving forward then maybe ….

* * *

 **December 1** **st**

Luna woke to an owl tapping at her window. She opened it and let the morning snow trickle in. The owl squawked and Luna fed it a treat. She took the envelope off the owl's leg and sat on her bed to read.

It was from Draco's new rehabilitation specialist. She couldn't get him to talk to her. He was impossible. Angry. Certainly alcoholic. He had ruined her office by knocking over an entire bookcase and scaring her cat. Could Luna help please? Perhaps some words of advice?

Luna wrote back, _ask your supervisor. Perhaps seek the help of Hermione Granger._

And sent the short note back with the tawny owl.

* * *

 **December 9** **th**

Ginny looked at Luna from across the table. They had met for lunch but Luna hadn't eaten anything. She suggested they take a walk. Luna looked so small and pale all bundled up beneath what looked like four different scarves and a dark brown cloak. Ginny asked about Theo. Luna shrugged.

* * *

 **December 22** **nd**

Another letter. The same specialist. Draco had stopped appearing for meetings. He had stopped attending AA and anger management. He had not been answering the door of his flat. The specialist was worried.

Luna sent a letter back – _find Marigold._ And let the owl take the message away.

* * *

 **December 24** **th**

Luna was preparing to attend a Christmas party at Ginny and Harry's. The tawny owl appeared again bearing another envelope. The specialist was very concerned about Draco. She found Marigold hanging around a flat in Knockturn Alley. She looked bad off. Marigold hadn't seen Draco for about ten days.

A sense of dread rang through Luna as she read the words, _I fear the worst._

She was not allowed to see Draco since he had been transferred. She didn't want to do anything more that would cause his inevitable delay. She owled the only person she knew might help her.

Pansy knocked on Luna's door none too gently.

She entered Luna's flat without saying hello and took off her heavy wool coat, let it sit on the arm of Luna's sofa. Beneath it she wore a cream colored jumper, a black skirt, and tights.

"You're lucky," she said as she plucked an invisible piece of lint off her sleeve. "That I hate my family."

Luna gave her some tea – one sugar no milk. The two women sat down at her kitchen table.

Pansy took out a fine padded leather portfolio and a muggle fountain pen. She didn't offer up any explanation.

"Let's start with those letters. Show me."

Luna gave Pansy the letters the specialist had sent. She recounted the last day she had seen Draco.

Pansy read each letter several times, scrawling furious notes in her book. Every now and then she would mutter to herself. Luna could pick up words like, "Daft…miserable…always been this way…." But didn't interrupt.

"It seems she's been growing steadily worried," Pansy said. "At first, she was simply asking for advice. But now she's worried he's dead."

Luna swallowed. She hadn't been able to say it out loud. _Dead._

"I know this is morbid. But we must be practical." Pansy began packing up her small leather briefcase. "We can't go to the ministry because you'll get in trouble. First we'll check the morgues." She looked at Luna sternly. "Then the bars."

And so they did. Thankfully the morgues didn't have any pale blonde wizards in. So the witches took the streets around Draco's flat, and then the ones that weren't so close.

The snow was picking up and it was getting hard to see.

"Pansy," Luna called above the roar of the wind. "What if-"

"Don't say it," Pansy looked fiercely over at Luna. "If you say it out loud, it becomes real."

They stopped into several homeless shelters. Nothing.

Then they rounded the corner and found themselves in midtown. Luna couldn't feel her toes and cast a warming spell. She looked up and saw something glimmering through the thick folds of the snow – the glowing neon sign of the cinemaplex appeared like a beacon.

The cinemaplex was relatively busy for a holiday. Pansy leaned into Luna and said "Jewish wizards get first dibs on everything Christmas eve."

There were several shows playing. One was a double feature of singing in the rain. The girls showed their licenses to the teenager at the ticket counter who sighed and let them pass with little more than a glance at their credentials.

He was there, sitting in the middle row. Just sitting and watching. He was wearing a thin jacket and pants. His hair looked unwashed. He had a layer of thick blonde hair on his face.

On screen Gene Kelly gazed down at Debbie Reynolds and said, " _From where I'm standing the sun is shining all over the place_!" and leaned down to kiss her.

Pansy sighed and chose the seat in the back row closest to the exit. She tilted her head to Luna who nodded and walked down the deserted aisle to sit next to Draco.

He didn't acknowledge her presence, his eyes were glued to the screen.

She started to say something but he hushed her, bringing a finger to his lips.

"This is my favorite part," he said.

So Luna settled down next to him and they both watched Gene lip sync and frolic in the rain. _The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love…_

They finished the movie and then watched it again. Then My Fair Lady came on and they watched that too.

Somewhere in there Pansy had tapped Luna on the shoulder and told her she was going home. Luna thanked her and offered her payment. Pansy shook her head and wished her merry Christmas. Then she wrinkled her nose and said that that sounded corny and walked away.

After the movie ended, the manager came inside and told them that the theater would be closing.

They got up and left the theater but the snow was still falling so they quickly dodged into a café.

Luna ordered two teas and sandwiches for both of them. He hadn't looked like he'd been eating.

They ate in silence.

"Please be kind to your specialist," she said. "I think she's new and she's not prepared to deal with you." Then, in her most stern voice -"Don't do this again."

Draco nodded. He ate slowly. He studied her face, his eyes tired.

Luna felt like crying or maybe laughing. "I was so scared," she said in a quiet voice. "I was so scared."

She walked him home. He closed the door quietly behind him. She waited until she heard the door lock and then apparated home.

* * *

Pansy apparated to the Weasleys to find them just getting home from a party. She made no move to apologize for the unexpected late night arrival. She waited until she was invited in and then sat impatiently on their sofa in the parlor.

Hermione offered her some tea but she refused, stating she wouldn't be long.

There was one thing, Pansy said, that she hated more than liars. It was people who refused to acknowledge they were repeating the past. Even worse were people who tried to justify it.

They had all been through a war. They had been children and many had made mistakes. She had. And she would never forget. And she had learned from them.

She recounted the night's events. She told them that Hermione was ruining not only one but two people's lives. And that death, as they knew, spread rapidly once released into the world. Death of the heart spread even faster.

She left then and went home, ignoring a howler from her mother asking why she never showed up to family functions anymore.

* * *

 **December 29** **th**

Luna opened her door to find Hermione standing in her hallway. This was odd, she hadn't visited her apartment since she first began renting it years ago.

She let her in and offered some tea. Hermione folded her jacket neatly in her arms and looked around the flat.

"This place is lovely, Luna," she said. "Just how I knew you would decorate it."

Luna sipped her tea and starred at Hermione. She was a bit surprised at how fast the anger had turned into resentment and boiled beneath her like a spring below the earth.

"I…" Hermione took a sip of her tea, added some milk, took another sip, set it down on the table before her. "I fear I made a mistake."

She looked uncomfortable. It was always hard to admit you were wrong. Luna softened. Felt the water die down.

 _The only time anger is unhelpful is when it refuses to go away…_

"As of today, I'm transferring Draco Malfoy back into your care. Recent events have been brought to my attention and have shown that you proved to be doing more good than harm and… I shouldn't have let politics get in the way of …. Of what's right."

Hermione's mouth quivered. She placed her face in her hands gently but her shoulders shuddered with heavy sobs.

"It's just so _hard_ Luna." Her voice broke with a harsh gasp. "You don't understand – _how hard it is to_ \- the _pressure_!"

Luna left her cup on the table and went over to sit next to Hermione. She placed a comforting arm over her back and rested her head against her friends.

"It's like – _everything_ we do is – _hiccup_ – maximized by the press, the gossip is – there's no _privacy there's no air_ -"

"Oh Hermione, no one will ever let us forget." She knew it was true and yet it sounded so unhelpful. _How could the truth be unhelpful?_

"I want to," Hermione moaned into her hands. "I'd like for everything to go away sometimes. I'd like to move out to the country and have a normal job and a normal family – have – _God_ \- have a normal relationship with my parents. I'm just trying to do what's right. _I always have_." Her sob broke into a harsh laugh.

 _The world won't change so we have to…_

"It's funny," she said. She wiped at her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her cardigan. She sniffed. "We were just children. And we grew up fast because we had to. But we were still children. And back then it seemed so obvious - right and wrong was so apparent. And now it feels so muddled. But it _must_ have been just as muddled back then - I just couldn't see it. And now the war is over but sometimes…" she looked out the window at the city around them. "Sometimes it feels like it's still going on."

Luna's nose buzzed and realized she had been crying as well and ran to fetch the tissues. When she came back to the living room Hermione had opened the French windows and was looking out onto the city. The wind swept her hair around in a rich halo. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

* * *

 **December 30** **th**

The next day Draco received the official letter that he would be transferred back into her care. Soon after, Draco received a letter from a white snowy owl.

It was from Luna, asking when a good time for her to stop by would be. She had read his file and felt that they had lots of work to do.

The New Year was here.

They sat in silence across from one another in Draco's rough grey flat. Above their heads plaster cracked and split, turned into rivers and quivered as people above moved about.

Two flutes of non-alcoholic champagne rested, sweating, on the coffee table between them. They both agreed it was the healthy choice for both of them. It was late and fire works already sounded from somewhere deep in the city.

He had gotten a haircut. A shave. Was wearing a black jumper and black pants. Looked a bit less gaunt. A little softer, perhaps.

Luna was wearing a spangled silver shift. She wasn't so calm anymore – a little fuller in spirit, a little more energetic in emotion – but she still retained her original shape and found that her new qualities fit in quite nicely.

They locked eyes. _What is reality but what everyone believes to be true…?_

Slowly, they both began to smile.

Luna got up from her chair and walked over to him. He watched her as she did so, heavy lidded and anxious, taking in every movement of her body.

She positioned herself on top of his lap and leaned down until her forehead rested upon his. Encircled his neck with her small hands. Their noses touched, both a little chilly. She smiled as she gave him a slow kiss.

"Happy New Year," she said. He smiled back and his hands reached up to tangle themselves in her hair, pulled her towards his face again for more.

He flipped her onto her back and was on top of her, heavy and warm. Laying kisses all throughout her face, her neck, her chest, her stomach.

He said dark, low, gravely things in her ears. Told her he'd never let her leave again. Told her that if anyone ever tried to take him away he'd find a way back to her. He told her how he'd thought about her all these months. Wondered what it would be like to touch her like this. To feel her underneath him like this. His words made her stomach clench and her toes curl.

She sighed and arched into him. She kissed him back, everywhere she could reach. She took his jumper off and ran her hands down his body. Found the unhealthy red scare of his dark mark. Kissed it too. They slid off of the couch and onto the soft carpet of the floor.

His hands were all over her, firm but gentle- on the smooth curve of her back, on her small breast and her taut nipples, on the swell of her behind and the softness of her inner thigh. He kissed her once and then his hand was somewhere else. And then his mouth replaced it. Luna let out a long sigh and closed her eyes.

She pulled him up to her face again and kissed him, hard. She ground against him and he let out a groan.

Luna flipped on top of him again, pulled down his slacks and watched his face as she slowly settled down to meet him.

They moved together, sweating, and laughing, as the New Year chimed out throughout the city.

After, when Draco fell asleep in his bed, Luna got up and padded to the kitchen. She poured herself some water and went over to the little plant on the sill. She knelt down before it and smiled. Gave it a drink and took a sip herself.

After Draco had disappeared she had feared this little guy would die. But it seemed that even plants showed resilience. She leaned even closer to it and whispered,

" _I tell you this- to break your heart, by which I mean only that it break open and never close again to the rest of the world_." (1)

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **May 16** **th**

Spring was Luna's favorite time of year. The cherry trees blossomed; the birds came back, the soil smelled fresher, cleaner, healthier.

Today was the day Ron and Hermione would finally marry. A large white tent was raised in the back yard of The Burrow just as Harry and Ginny's had been.

All around, people apparated into view wearing their finest robes. Everyone made their way in couples and small groups down towards the entrance of the tent. In the distance a string quartet beckoned the guests closer. A light breeze made its way through the field and played amongst the people milling about.

Hands wrapped themselves around Luna's waist. She giggled and turned to see Ginny's amber eyes shining down at her. They laughed and hugged each other. It had been a long time coming – finally their friends – their family would be wed.

Harry reached out a hand. Draco clasped it and they shook stiffly but not angrily. They looked at each other, cleared their throats, and then looked back at the crowd walking down to the tents below.

"I hear you're taking a trip," Ginny linked elbows with Luna and they began to make their way down. Harry and Draco followed.

Luna smiled. "Well now that Draco's finally done with the program, we'd like to travel a bit."

"After my birthday, we'll be off to Berlin and then we'll make our way from there." Draco's voice was confident and as warm as the sun. Still, of course, with his usual edge.

Harry nodded along. "Berlin is fantastic," he said. "We have friends there you can stay with if you'd like."

Draco raised an eyebrow and told Harry that would be great, thank you, they could use some new friends. Ginny smiled at the men and told them that _anyone could face the world alone but why should they have to?_ (2) Harry gave his wife a kiss. He placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

Luna looked back at Draco. He came up and took her hand. He stood proud and tall just as she knew he always should. She too had grown over the last year but not upwards; rather, she felt she had been elongated sideways like the roots of a tree.

"I don't know how long we'll be gone," she said to her friends. She looked up at the sky and let her long hair fall down her back. Let the wind breathe through her reassuringly for a moment. "But please, don't forget us."

* * *

 **1\. Mary fucking Oliver. Read everything she's ever written.**

 **2\. N. . She's a great writer.**

 **A/N: And that's all, folks! This was not as long as I thought it would be at first. It definitely had the potential to be like… novel length. But I wanted to wrap it up because I have some other things to do.**

 **I wanted to explore the idea of collective PTSD that often ravages groups of people or whole societies after war. I also wanted to explore the ideas of relative truth and memory, muggle inclusion post-war and how each character adjusts to this growing world with varying degrees of success. Who knows whether or not this was successful.**

 **There was an alternate ending that was perhaps a bit darker. All my stories have great potential to turn out very dark. But sometimes you need a nice light-hearted ending. I liked this ending and I hope you did too.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading! Till next time.**


End file.
